Fractured Images
by thepostmastersdaughter
Summary: Matthew Buchanan struggles to regain his memory after a seizure leaves him with memory loss. This is loosely based on the events that took place between Matthew Buchanan and Nate Sallinger between December 2010 and May 2011.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Matthew Buchanan opened his eyes slowly, giving them time to adjust to the dim light in his hospital room. He looked down at his hand and smiled, seeing it cradled in a tiny brown hand. His best friend Destiny Evans was asleep in a chair beside his bed. He was glad she was the face he was waking up to; she was his rock and his anchor. He smiled at the sight of her nestled up in the over-sized chair, strands of her shoulder-length braids strewn across her face. She looked so peaceful—and cute. _'Where did that come from?'_Matthew always thought Destiny was a pretty girl, but he never outright called her cute before. He was pretty sure thoughts like that were crossing a line that shouldn't be crossed. Destiny's stirring, pulled him away from his thoughts. "Des," he rasped.

"Hmm," she mumbled as she fought to wake up.

"Des. . ." he called out again.

Destiny smiled through a yawn when she realized it was Matthew who'd disturbed her slumber. "You're awake!"

"So are you—finally," Mathew said hoarsely.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I was joking," he said before coughing.

Destiny grabbed the plastic pitcher off the desk next to Matthew's bed and poured him a glass of water. "Are you in any pain? I can get a doctor."

'I'm fine," he said faintly, completely captivated by the sight of her. This wasn't the same girl he shared sundaes with at the Palace; this girl was older and slightly taller, not to mention curvier in all the right places. Her fitted pink polo and black jeans hugged her body in the most alluring way. Matthew let out a small sigh as he felt his cheeks warm in embarrassment.

"What?" Des asked twirling her braids nervously as Matthew not so covertly took in her figure. He had the same look in his eye as the night they made love. _'Does he remember what we did?' _she thought to herself_. _Matthew's parents warned her that he was suffering from some memory loss, but that was days ago and they weren't even sure if it was permanent.

"Nothing, I'm just glad to see you," Matthew replied as he reached out to touch Destiny's hand.

She backed away from him reflexively, without realizing what she was doing.

"Des, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said quickly.

He raised a skeptical eyebrow at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah—why do you ask?"

"When I reached for your hand just now, you pulled away."

"I'm sorry, I'm just in shock. I can't believe you're awake and talking."

"Me neither, even though I can't remember everything."

"So, you don't remember what happened to you?"

"No, I just have a bunch of fractured memories." Matthew made space on his bed then signaled Destiny to sit next to him.

"So what's the last thing you remember?" She asked plopping down in the space he cleared for her.

"My parents agreeing to let me have the surgery.

"That was two years ago Matthew."

"Yeah that's what my dad said." Matthew looked at Destiny with pleading eyes as he continued, "that's why I was kind of hoping you'd be able to help me piece things together."

"Me?"

"Yeah if you don't mind."

Everything that happened after Matthew won his lawsuit against his parents flashed through Destiny's mind: Bo and Nora stealing Matthew away to London, Matthew breaking her heart, her grandparent's lies, Matthew antagonizing Nate, Matt coming in between her and Darren, Eddie Ford's murder, and the night they had sex.

"You'll help me won't you?" Matthew repeated. "Des…"

Snapping out of a daze she replied "Huh?"

"Are you okay? You zoned out for a minute."

"Uh yeah—of course I'll help you," Destiny smiled. "I'm not sure I'll be much help though."

"I can't think of a better person to help me with this. You're my best friend and you know things about me that my parents certainly don't know."

_'You don't know the half of it.' _Des thought to herself. Suddenly she covered her mouth as she was stricken by a bout of nausea. _'Oh not again.'_

"Des, are you okay?"

"I—I'm going to be sick," she forced out before springing from bed and rushing out of Matthew's room. She ran straight to the restroom and threw up that morning's breakfast. After spewing, she starred at herself in the mirror as she held her stomach. "Can I really be pregnant?" She wondered aloud. Destiny knew she couldn't run from the possibility anymore.

It was time to take a pregnancy test.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**  
_

_"Des, what does it say?" Dani asked, knocking on the bathroom door.  
"I can't look—I just can't." Destiny replied. She was too scared to take a pregnancy test at home, so she did it at her best friend Dani's house, and even then she was too afraid to look at the results herself.  
Turning the door knob, Dani entered the bathroom. "I'll do it."  
Destiny handed Dani the plastic stick and immediately looked at her with waiting eyes. "Well, what does it say?" The tears began falling as soon as the disbelieving gasp escaped Dani's lips.  
"I'm so sorry Des."  
Destiny collapsed onto the cold tile floor and cried as she looked at the two glaring pink strips that had changed her life forever. "I can't be pregnant, I just can't!" She buried her face in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably. "Oh my God, Shaun is going to kill me. What am I going to do?"  
"You don't have to make any decisions right now Des," Dani reassured her as she gently rubbed her back. "And whatever you decide to do I'll be right there by your side."  
Destiny sobbed even harder. "My life is over."  
"No it's not," Dani said offering her a sympathetic smile as she sat on the floor next to her. "You know maybe—maybe you should go to the doctor and get another test, just to make sure."  
"What's the point Dani? I'm pregnant! I've ruined everything!" Destiny exclaimed hysterically through her tears.  
Dani hugged Destiny as she cried for the next half-hour._

Destiny shuddered at the memory. It had been nearly two weeks since she found out she was pregnant with Matthew child, but she was just now going to the women's clinic to have a second test done. Even though she knew she was pregnant she needed to live in denial for a little while longer before she was ready to face the truth. While she hadn't had any more morning sickness, she'd missed her second period, so she knew something was wrong.

She felt completely alone sitting on the examination table, waiting for Dr. Yang to return with her test results and begin her first prenatal checkup. Sure Dani offered to come with her, but Destiny felt like she needed to do this on her own. She was woman enough to have sex, so she needed to be woman enough to handle this like an adult. She'd never been more grateful for successfully emancipating herself from her grandparents and being able to handle this on her own.

Plus she hadn't told anyone yet, though she'd thought about how to break the news to her family at least a million times. They, especially Shaun, would be completely disappointed in her, but none more so than she was in herself. While she cared about Matthew deeply and still harbored feelings for him, they weren't in love and they weren't even dating—yet she had unprotected sex with him on a whim. She was supposed to be smarter than that. She and Shaun's girlfriend Vivian even talked about safe sex before, but all that knowledge went out the window when Matthew led her to his bedroom.

_'And what about Matthew and his parents? What do I say to them?' _Tears stung her eyes as she thought about her—she didn't even know what call him. They didn't define their relationship before Matthew's accident and now he didn't even remember them being together. _'How am I supposed to tell him that he's going to be a father when he doesn't even remember us being together? When he doesn't remember what I mean to him now?'_

The only silver lining, if you could even call it that, was that Shaun couldn't kill Matt while he was in the hospital. But now that he had recovered? Destiny shuddered at the thought.

Restless, she carefully studied the pregnancy chart on the wall of the examination room. At eight weeks, she was carrying something that looked more like an alien than a baby, with its webbed extremities and oversized head. It wasn't a he or she because its sex organs hadn't formed yet, nor had its facial features. She wouldn't know for weeks whether baby Buch had her full pout and prominent cheek bones or Matthew's deep set eyes and prominent nose. There were 28 weeks left to figure that all out.

_'28 weeks.'_ Tears formed in Destiny's eyes again as she thought about what lay ahead. She would be pregnant most of her senior year of high school. She was going to be "that" girl; the pregnant one everyone whispers about in the hallways at school. She could only imagine Darren's reaction. He'd probably think she was a fool for jumping in bed with her _"friend",_while they made a conscientious decision to wait. And everyone would know she was carrying Matthew's child. She and Matthew were intrinsically linked, like PB&J or night & day— one without the other just didn't make sense.

"But what if he doesn't want any part of you?" Destiny fretted aloud, running her hands across her abdomen. _'Then I'm also going to be the girl, whose baby's father wants nothing to do with her or their child.' _The thought was too much to bear. _'Maybe I shouldn't have this child'. _She struggled with the thought. _'Could I really do that? Would Matthew hate me for it? Would I hate me for it?'_

Destiny was grateful when the door swung open and Dr. Yang entered, pulling her away from her morbid thoughts. However she quickly realized something was amiss by the look on the doctor's face.

"Miss Evans, when did you say you took your first pregnancy test?"

"Two weeks ago—why?"

Hesitation for a moment Dr .Yang finally spoke "You are not pregnant."

Destiny was stunned by Dr. Yang's revelation. "What?"

"You're not pregnant Ms. Evans."

"But my test was positive."

"That may be the case, but according to your blood work you are not pregnant."

Destiny refused to believe that she'd been living a waking nightmare for two weeks for nothing. "How is it possible that my home pregnancy test was positive?"

"There's something called a false positive," Dr. Yang began. "Some women's pregnancy tests read as positive even though they aren't actually pregnant."

"Is that what happened to me?"

"I'm fairly certain it is."

"So why haven't I had my period?" Destiny queried further, still not convinced about the doctors diagnosis. After everything she'd gone through with Matthew, she knew just how wrong doctors could be.

"There could be a number of reasons, including stress."

Destiny's ears perked up as the doctor continued.

"Have you been dealing with any issues that have caused you a great deal of stress?" Dr. Yang inquired.

_'You mean other than almost losing the love of my life?'_She thought to herself. "Well the father—I mean the guy I thought I was pregnant by had a terrible accident about two months ago and everyone's been taking it really hard. I haven't been eating or sleeping much."

"That could very well be it, but I still want to give you a full exam to make sure there isn't something else going on that could have stopped your menses."

Des stared at the ceiling the whole time she was being examined. Tense didn't even cover one iota of what she was feeling. She had never been a fan of doctors or being poked and prodded, but having her lady bits inspected by a stranger added a whole new dimension of unpleasantness to the experience. It was her first and hopefully last gynecological exam for a long time.

Fifteen uncomfortable minutes later, Dr. Yang wrapped up Des' exam. "As I suspected, you're in perfect health."

Destiny finally allowed herself to breathe in relief. _'It was only a scare. Thank God.'_

"Well it looks like we're done here for today—unless you want to discuss birth control options."

"Oh—uh no, no it was a one-time thing. I just, uh..."

"There's no need to explain," Dr. Yang said understandingly. "However, if you and this gentleman decide to continue on with a sexual relationship, you should really consider coming by my office to discuss contraceptive options."

"We will." Destiny's mind raced as she was left alone to get dressed. That was a hell of a way to learn a lesson, but she learned it well. The next time she had sex, it would be with a guy she loved and was in a committed relationship with—and they would be protected. She always thought Matthew was that guy, but how could he be when fate seemed to have deemed them star-crossed lovers? The thought of the future left Destiny with a heavy heart.

After leaving the women's clinic, Destiny headed straight to the Manning house to tell Dani the news.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_Destiny, you're the best friend I've ever had."  
"You too."  
Matthew pulled Destiny into an embrace and held her tightly. He felt lighter as all the weight of Eddie Ford's death shed away, if only for a moment.  
"So, now what?" Des asked after they broke their embrace  
'That's a loaded question if there ever was one.' Matthew nervously ran his hands down his black jeans as they sat in silence on the edge of his bed. Keeping his hands busy was the only way he could keep his hands off her. He couldn't explain what had come over him, but the last kiss between them stirred something inside him; he wanted Destiny in "that" way. They had kissed once before and he was left equally as shaken, but he just brushed it off as just "two friends comforting each other". That wasn't the case then and it wasn't now.  
"If you still need to talk, have at it," she smiled at him warmly. "I'm not going anywhere."  
Destiny continued talking, but Matthew couldn't hear her; the pounding of his heart was deafening. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his need for Des riding him hard. 'What's a little make-out session between two friends?' He thought. 'I can stop myself before things to too heavy.' He finally snapped himself out of a daze only to be swept up in Destiny's expectant gaze. In that moment he realized that he could no longer fight his feelings anymore.  
"Matthew are you okay—" Her words were cut off by Matthew's lips pressing against hers. A soft moan escaped her lips as Matthew grazed her bottom lip with his teeth.  
Never breaking their kiss, they fell back on Matthew's bed, their hands beginning to roam all over each other's body._

Matthew was shaken by his dream. It wasn't like he'd never fantasized about Destiny before, but given his reaction to Destiny the last time he saw her, he couldn't help but wonder if he had developed feelings for her. That would explain her avoiding him. It couldn't easy being around someone knowing that you didn't share their feelings. But what if she did? Did he even have feeling for her? He remembered them almost kissing at his mom and uncle Clint's wedding_—_then there was nothing…or was there? Matthew sighed in frustration. Not only was he missing a chunk of his past, he was confused about his feelings for his best friend.

He pepped up when he heard a knock on the door. He hoped it was Destiny finally coming to see him again. It had been almost two weeks since she rushed out of his hospital room without any explanation, and he hadn't seen her since. Despite her claims otherwise, Matthew knew Destiny better than she knew herself, so he knew something was wrong and was determined to get to the bottom of it_—_whenever she finally showed her face again.

Matthew's smile quickly faded when a tall, slender brunette entered his hospital room. He had no idea who she was, but judging by the smile on her face they had to know each other well.

"Hi!" She chirped.

"Hey," he said ill at ease.

"I know you don't remember me, but we were friends," she added sensing his uneasiness.

"Okay cool. Nice to meet you again…"

"Danielle Rayburn," she said extending her hand out to him, "But call me Dani."

"Nice to meet you Dani," he smiled as he took her hand. "So uh, how do we know each other?"

"It's kind of a long story."

"Well I've got time."

She took a seat in the chair next to his bed and began recounting their first meeting "We met at boarding school."

Matthew crinkled his nose in befuddlement. "Boarding school?"

"Yeah. After you won the right to have your surgery, your parents basically kidnapped you and dropped you off at this lame boarding school in London."

"They kidnapped me to keep me from having my surgery?" He knew there was a reason his parents seemed evasive whenever he asked about the pieces of time he was missing.

"Yeah, but we totally busted out of that joint," Dani said.

"Busted out, like escaped?"

"Yeah, with the help of Destiny, we escaped and headed to Seattle Grace so you could have your surgery."

"This sounds completely unbelievable."

"Unbelievable, but true," she smiled. "Do you know Destiny flew all the way to London to find you?"

"That's Destiny for you," Matthew smiled proudly. _'My girl always has my back. Wait…my girl?' _Matthew shook his head, trying to get his thoughts back on track. "Uh so do you know Destiny well?"

"Oh yeah, we're total bffs."

Matthew smiled puckishly, seeing his direct line to Des. If she and Des were actually best friends, Matthew figured she had to know what was going on with her. And since they were also friends, he was sure he could charm the truth out of her; he was a Buchanan after all. "So you and Des are best buds heh?I hope I haven't been replaced."

"Of course not, you'll always be the number one bff in Des' life," she reassured him. "Des and I only became really good friends after we got over. . ." Dani caught herself before she let it slip that she and Matthew dated in the past.

"After you got over what?"

"Uh, we just had some rough patches in the beginning…no biggie."

Matthew cocked his eyebrow at her. She was clearly deflecting, but he'd get something out of her sooner or later. "So what are you doing in Llanview? It's a long way from London."

"I live here with my mom and dad."

"Anyone I know?" Matt asked.

" Tea Delgado and Todd Manning."

"Wait, Tea Delgado is your mother and Todd Manning is your father?"

Dani nodded before adding "That's an even longer story, but I'll save that for another day."

"Wow, a lot has happened in two years. I wonder what else has happened since then."

"More than you know, but hopefully it'll come back to you soon," she said with a sincerity that touched Matthew.

"I hope so."

Dani's phone beeped and she saw a new text message from Destiny. She was at the Buenos Dias Cafe and wanted Dani to meet her there. She had something important to tell her and it couldn't wait. "I'm sorry to cut this short , but I have to go. I'm so glad that you're getting better Matthew."

"Thanks…hey Dani, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure," she said hesitantly.

"Is Destiny okay? I haven't heard from her in weeks and the last time I saw her she was sick."

His concern for Des touched Dani. Even though he didn't remember just how close they had become he was still looking out for her. That was good because Des was going to need him. "Yeah—yeah she's fine. She's just been really busy working, trying to save up money for senior year activities."

He wasn't buying her lame excuse, but he was too tired to push the issue. Plus he appreciated the fact that she had Des' back. "Well if you see her, can you tell her that I really want to see her?"

"Sure thing."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Destiny signaled Dani over to her table after she entered the Buenos Dias Café. Dani rushed over and Des greeted her with a big hug. In less than two years Dani had gone from Destiny's romantic rival to one of her closest friends. The only person she trusted more was Matthew and with him in the hospital, Dani had been her lifeline. They broke their embrace and slid into an oversized booth nestled in the back of the café.

"Hey, so how did it go?" Dani asked.

Destiny struggled to find the right words to explain what happened to her that morning; she was still in a state of disbelief.

"Des, what's wrong?" Dani lowered her voice to a whisper as she leaned over the table. "Is the baby okay?"

"There is no baby Dani." Destiny still couldn't believe the words leaving her mouth.

Dani had to ask Destiny to repeat herself; she was sure she misheard her.

"I'm not pregnant Dani."

"Wait—what? How is that possible? I saw the test myself."

"That's exactly what I said, but the doctor did another test and I'm not pregnant and never was."

They quickly became hush when a waitress appeared to take their order. After ordering malts and a larger order of cheese fries, they went back to their conversation.

"How is that even possible?" Dani asked, mystified by the whole situation.

"She said it was stress that threw my hormones out of whack and made my period stop."

"Des, this is great news…right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"You sure? You seem a little…disappointed?"

"I'm so grateful that this was just a scare, I'm so not ready to take care of a kid, but—"

"What?" Dani asked, concern etched across her face.

"A part of me was just starting to get use to the idea of carrying Matthew's child and then, poof it's gone."

"I'm sorry Des. I can't imagine how that feels."

"I'll be fine."

Dani reach her hands across the table and rested them on Destinys'. "You know if you need to talk I'm here.

Destiny smiled knowingly. She'd lucked out and struck the jackpot twice in the best friend lottery.

Their waitress returned with their order and the two girls started chowing down.

"The doctor asked me if I wanted to get some birth control," Destiny said before popping a handful of fires into her mouth.

"Did you?"

"No!" Destiny exclaimed.

"Why not?" Dani asked matter of factly. "Unless you and Matthew aren't going to do it again?"

"Of course not! I mean, I don't know. No time soon that's for sure," Destiny reasoned. "It's not like Matthew even remembers us being together anyway. "

"Well maybe that will change once you go see him."

"I can't Dani."

"Well he wants to see you."

"How do you know that?"

"Well you're his best friend for one thing, and I was with him when I got your text," Dani began. "He's worried about you Des. Even with all he's going through, he's worried about you. He knows something is wrong."

Destiny swirled her straw in her malt nervously and shifted her eyes away from Dani, like she always did whenever she wanted to avoid discussing something uncomfortable.

Dani reached across the table and put her hand on Destiny's wrist to stop her from fidgeting. "You can't avoid Matthew forever."

"Sure I can," she said, finally looking at her best friend.

"No you can't Des. You need him as much as he needs you. "

Destiny sighed. Sometimes she hated how well Dani knew her. She'd been a mess without Matthew and desperately wanted to see him, but that would only make matters worse. She'd always be waiting for him to pull her into his arms, kiss her and tell her everything would be okay. He couldn't do that and she knew it. Nothing was okay and she didn't know if it ever would be again. "I know that, but he wants me to help him try to get his memory back."

"Not seeing the problem Des."

"He's stuck in the past Dani!" Destiny said in vexation. "He still thinks he's this lame kid that everyone at school makes fun of and he still thinks of me as just a friend."

"That's all the more reason for you to see him. Who knows, maybe your presence will trigger something."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then you keep trying." Dani said. "This is Matthew Buchanan we're talking about; he is the epitome of a fighter. If he can come back from being nearly brain-dead, he can get his memory back."

"I know, I know. I'm just being a coward."

"No, you're just in love."

"I wouldn't go that far," Destiny said with a dismissive laugh.

"I would."

Destiny was surprised by Dani's seriousness. "The thought of the guy you love not remembering what you two share is terrifying. If Nate was in Matthew's place, I'd be a basket case."

"Ooh you and Nate are in love?"

"Yeah… at least I think so. It's not like you and Matthew though."

"Matthew and I aren't in love Dani. We haven't even been on a real date."

"Yeah, but you convinced him to fight for his rights then traveled half-way across the globe to rescue him, and Matthew was more than willing to take a bullet for you. Who does that for someone they don't love? Not to mention the fact that you guys, you know."

"I guess, but Matthew helped you escape from Warwick too."

"That's not the same and you know it." Dani laughed. "Look I know Matthew said he loved me, but he didn't. It was really just about him trying to mark his territory and keep me away from Nate. Now with you on the other hand, he doesn't even have to say the words because the love between you guys is so obvious."

Destiny bit back a grin. She was sure beyond a doubt that Matthew cared about her as more than a friend, but she wasn't going to bring love into the equation just yet. Everything was still too new and she wasn't even sure if she loved Matthew at this point. "What am I going to do Dani?"

"Give it time. It'll happen. "

"Have I told you how lucky I am to have you as a friend?"

"Yeah, but it never hurts to hear it again." Dani laughed.

"Well, you're the best girlfriend ever and I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

"You're the best friend I've ever had too."

They leaned over the table and hugged each other like they did when they decided to be friends instead of enemies.

"Now go see your guy." Dani chuckled.

"I will."

* * *

_Matthew and Destiny wrestled on his bed, one over taking and straddling the other. Matthew finally overpowered Destiny and captured her neck as his prize. The moan that escaped her mouth was enough to nearly send him over the edge. Wanting see what other sounds he could get out of her, he kissed various spots on her body looking for the perfect one_—_he finally found it, right behind her ear. Emboldened by the reactions he elicited in Destiny, Matthew slipped his tongue inside the moist recess of her mouth, savoring her sweet taste._

Before he knew it, their clothes were coming off at will, as their eager lips devoured each other. Tiny pulses of electricity surged through Matthew's body every time Destiny touched him. He returned the favor in kind, caressing every inch of Destiny's rich brown skin with his eager hands. He'd never felt like this before; the feeling was exhilarating—and new.

Matthew tossed and turned in bed as he took total possession of Destiny's body.

_His guttural groans and her melodic moans provided the soundtrack to their love making. It was a slow building crescendo to their release; their slow grinding gave way to fierce thrusting, then a total loss of control and finally pure bliss. Matthew withdrew from Destiny and collapsed besides her, his heart pounding out of his chest. He rolled onto his side to spoon Destiny. Slipping his arm underneath hers, he gently caressed her stomach as his lips lightly grazed her sweat-slicked shoulder. _

Matthew woke up drenched in sweat. "Damn, that was amazing," he said to himself. He'd never had such a vivid dream about Destiny before. It seemed so real. _'It couldn't have been—could it?'_He needed to get to the bottom of these dreams. Luckily it was the middle of the day, so he grabbed his cell phone and called Destiny. To his surprise, she actually answered his call.

"Hey Matthew, what's up," she said causally.

_'That's how this is going to be huh? She's going to act like she hasn't been avoiding for the past two weeks…O-kaayy, I can play that game.' _Matthew chuckled inwardly. "I've missed you is what. I'm not feeling the love right now."

"I'm sorry, I've just been dealing with some stuff."

"I know, Dani told me you've been busy with work," he said, knowing full well that wasn't the case.

"I'm free now though if you're up for some company."

Matthew's mood changed completely with her question. "Sure!"

"Okay, I'll be there in a few."

"See you then."

"Destiny out."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Matthew leaned over his bed in search of the bag his mother Nora brought him the day before. After he found it, he fumbled through it until he found the hair brush and can of mousse he asked her to pack. He willed himself out of bed and to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and shook his head at the tangled mess atop his head; the head bandages that were finally removed that morning, had molded his hair into a helmet –looking monstrosity. He ran his hair under the faucet then rubbed a dollop of mousse in it and coiffed his wavy tresses.

After 10-minutes, he was satisfied with his mane. With a little more pep in his step, he walked back into the room, grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste then headed back to the bathroom. He reemerged from the bathroom once more feeling fresh and clean, but popped a mint for good measure –just in case. He hopped in bed and waited…and waited…and waited._ 'Oh no Des, I'm not letting chicken out today.'_Annoyed but undeterred he grabbed his cell phone, but before he could dial her number, Destiny tapped lightly on his door then entered.

"Who are you calling?" She asked.

"You," he said with his trademark smirk.

"I told you I'd be here in a few."

"That was 20-minutes ago."

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were anxious to see me or something," she teased.

"Maybe I am," he retorted, dropping his voice into a suggestive baritone and arching a playful eyebrow at her.

Destiny blushed inwardly at his flirty gesture. No matter how many years she'd know him, she could never understand how he was able to express so much with just his eyes. And what a set of eyes they were; dark and intense, they made her melt effortlessly. Destiny realized that he must have noticed her staring at him, because he was blushing. She began speaking, trying to bust up the awkward silence that filled the room. "So how are you feeling? Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine," he assured her, repositioning himself to make room for her on his bed.

_'Oh great. The last thing I need is to be alone on a bed with you.'_Not wanting to give him any more reason to question her recent behavior, she climbed in bed and settled in next to him.

"I've missed you so much Des," he smiled.

"You said that already."

"I just wanted you to know that I meant it."

"I know," she smiled. "Things haven't been the same without you." Destiny's body slowly began releasing the tension that gripped her from the moment she walked into Matthew's room.

"So you flew all the way to London to find me huh?" Matthew asked, still impressed by her intrepidity.

"I had a little help from David, but yeah."

"David–why am I not surprised," Matthew chuckled. "That's a pretty badass thing you did. I'm sure your parent's had a fit." Matthew immediately knew he'd hit a nerve when Destiny rolled her eyes at the mention of her parents. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just—they aren't my parents." Even though it had been months since the truth about her paternity came out, the wound was as fresh as ever for Destiny.

"What do you mean they aren't your parents?"

"To cut a long story short, the people who I thought were my parents are really my grandparents."

Matthew drew his hand to his mouth in shock as her words sunk in. "Shaun's your father?"

"No Greg is –And he's in prison."

"Prison?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Mathew reached his hand out to her hand and this time she freely accepted it. "I'm so sorry Destiny. I know how it is to have your family betray you like that."

"I know. You were great about the whole thing." She recalled. "Darren on the other hand…" She sucked her teeth as she thought back to the day Darren tried to force a reunion between her and her grandfather. His heart was in the right place, but it only served to piss her off, enough so to slap him. Destiny cringed at the memory.

"Who's Darren?" Matthew asked inquisitively.

"He was my boyfriend."

Her referring to this Darren guy in the past tense made Matthew happier than he felt it should. "What happened?"

"He dumped me."

"I'm sorry." He was lying. "Why did he end things?"

"He said I was turning into someone he didn't recognize. Also, he was jealous of our connection."

"I'm sorry if I came between you two in any way."

Destiny laughed heartily. "Sure you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked somewhat defensively.

She had to remind herself that he didn't remember the holy terror he'd turned into. She figured honesty was the best course to take. "You've basically been a jerk for the past year Matthew."

He looked at her like she was crazy. True, he always had a bit of a mouth on him, but he didn't believe he was capable of being a douchebag. "How so?"

"You treated Darren like he was the third wheel on _our _bicycle."

"Maybe I just didn't think he was good enough for you."

"I'd buy that if it were true and if you hadn't treated everyone, including me, like crap."

The hurt in her eyes as she acknowledged that he'd treated her badly made him feel terrible. He promised himself that he wouldn't treat her that way again after what went down with Becca. He hated that he didn't keep his promise to her. "I'm so sorry Des. I – "

"It sucked, but it's in the past Matthew. Besides Nate received the brunt of your bullying. "

"Nate?"

"Nate Salinger. He's Dani's boyfriend.

"What did I do to him?"

"Let's see: You antagonized every chance you had, treated him like the dirt underneath your shoe and called his mom a bitch, a whore and a homewrecker. That's just a small part of it"

"Ouch!' He couldn't believe what he was hearing. That didn't sound like him at all.

"You were a hot mess until recently."

"Why did I hate the guy so much?"

"You hate him, present tense and he _'stole' _your girlfriend," Destiny said, putting emphasis on stole with air quotations.

"I dated Dani?"

"Yeah you two dated for a while, but its ancient history."

"She didn't say anything when I saw her."

"I'm not surprised; it didn't end well. You were way more into her than she was into you."

"Why didn't you try to talk some sense into me then?"

"I was dealing with my own heartache," she said looking away from him. The thought of his rejection was still painful.

"Oh yeah Darren…"

"It wasn't Darren—" she paused, unsure she wanted to open this can of worms so soon, but decided it was too late to turn back now— "it was you."

Matthew was more confused than ever. _'Did I leave her for Dani?'_He tugged on his bottom lip like he always did whenever he was deep in thought. "I broke your heart?"

" I told you that I loved you at Ultraviolet on the New Year's Eve before last, but you told me that you didn't feel the same way. You were into Dani back then."

Matthew cringed at the image in his head. He couldn't image how bad that must have hurt. "I don't know what to say."

Destiny glanced at the clock on wall and knew Shaun would be wondering where she was if she didn't make it home soon. "You don't have to say anything Matthew. Its water under the bridge—anyway I need to get home before Shaun starts blowing my cell up."

"Okay, but one question before you go—"

"Shoot."

"What about us, are we friends now?"

"No Duh."

"Or something else?"

"Ooh sorry, you said one question," Destiny said as she rose from the bed. She wasn't ready to discuss their relationship status, whatever it was, because she would have to tell him everything and she wasn't sure he was ready for that.

"Come on Destiny," Matthew whined.

"I gotta go."

"Des…"

"See you soon," She whispered before giving a quick peck on his forehead.

"Des!" He called out as she walked out the door. He stared up at ceiling feeling at once frustrated and intrigued. _'There's something going on between us and I'm going to find out exactly what Miss Evans…you can bet you cute butt I will.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Destiny hadn't seen Dani since she'd visited Matthew earlier in the week, but she promised she'd give her the details of their visit, so after her shift at the Llanview Country Club ended, she headed over to Dani's house for some girl talk.

Dani hopped on her bed, while Destiny curled up in an oversized chair near the window.

"So how did it go with Matthew the other day?"Dani asked inquisitively.

Destiny filled her bff in on her conversation with Matthew, but hesitated before telling Dani what he asked her before she left. "He asked me if we were more than friends."

"So did you tell him?"

"Of course not."

"Why not?" Dani squawked. "Seriously Des, I get that you're scared but if even he can tell that something is going on with you guys, it's time to spill."

"I'm going to tell him. He just put me on the spot and I didn't know what to say."

Dani grabbed one of her throw pillows and threw it at Destiny. "Uh the truth?"

"It's not that simple Dani. What if I tell him all this stuff and he starts remembering everything, including what he did to Eddie Ford? I couldn't take him having a set back because of that."

"Or maybe nothing will happen. Or he might even remember what happened to him. You said he told his parents that someone else knew right before he collapsed right?"

"Yeah."

"So maybe that person hurt him and maybe he'll remember who it is."

"Then the SOB can get what's coming to him or her."

"Exactly. I'm not saying tell him what happened with Nate's dad, but at least tell him the truth about you guys now."

"I will."

"You promise?"

"Yes Dani, geez. "

"You're going to tell him everything?"

"You mean about the pregnancy scare?"

"Yes. He needs to know, so you guys know how to protect yourself next time."

"Dani there's not going to be a next time. I've learned my lesson."

"So you're swearing off sex forever?" Dani asked, like the idea was unfathomable.

"Not forever, just until I'm ready again."

"But what if he's ready again?"

"Then he's just going to have to wait. The next time it happens it has to be for the right reasons."

"Was it bad the last time?"

Destiny grabbed the pillow Dani tossed at her and pretended to smoother herself. "I can't believe you just asked me that."

"If you don't want to talk about it it's cool."

Destiny rolled her eyes at Dani. She loved pulling the "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" card, and being the sucker she was, Destiny fell for it every time. And to think, she was known as a busybody, when Dani was just as nosy. "It was amazing," she finally admitted, her cheeks burning red at the memory. "I don't regret it at all, but I regret not using my brain and insisting he use a condom."

"I always knew you and Matthew would do it," Dani said.

"Well I didn't and definitely not before you and Nate."

"The timing just hasn't been right for us, not that I haven't been trying like crazy." Dani freely admitted. "But maybe it's for the best…"

"Why?"

"Nate swears there's nothing going on with him and Deanna but I know better. So I might not have a boyfriend for much longer."

"I'm sorry Dani."

"It's fine. I don't even want to think about it— Anyway, did it hurt when you guys, you know?"

"A little, but not too bad and not the whole time." Destiny sighed audibly when she realized she was sharing way too much info with Dani. "Can we please stop talking about this now?"

"Yeah, fine. We've got other things to talk about anyway."

"Such as?"

"Such as how awesome senior year is going to be."

They spent the next hour talking about SATs, college tours, prom, graduation, and all the other seemingly important milestones to come that year.

After Destiny left, Dani decided to visit Matthew, but made a pit stop by Inez Salinger's apartment first. The secret she was keeping from Nate about Matthew and his friendship with Deanna had put a strain on their relationship, but she was determined to make things right between them again. Luckily neither Nate's mom nor Deanna was anywhere to be found. For the first time in a long time things seemed like they used to be. The hugged, kissed, cuddled and even had a water fight.

"I have to go," Dani said an hour later to a pouting Nate.

"Where are you going?" Nate asked.

"I'm going to see Matthew."

"Oh…how's he doing?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"As well as can be expected."

"That's great!" He replied, a little too quickly.

Dani looked at him suspiciously. "Is it?"

"Yeah of course."

"Why are you so concerned about Matthew? I know he's not your favorite person in the world."

"I just think it sucks to see anyone in that position, even Matthew."

"That's really big of you," she said before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. "You're great you know that?"

"Not really."

"Shut up, you are. Even after how Matthew treated you, you still have compassion for him."

"Like I said, I hate seeing him in that position."

"Me too." She perked up as she went on. "Who knows, maybe one day you guys will end up being friends."

"Yeah..."

Dani gave Nate another quick peck then left his apartment.

Dani knocked on Matthew's door and he invited her in. 'It's me again."

"Hey Dani."

"How are you?"

"I'm good. Actually, I'm getting out of the hospital in a few days."

"Wow that's awesome!" Dani sat with Matthew and filled him in on more of the good times, crazy times and bad times they shared. Talking about their meeting at Warwick trigged a memory.

"Cookies!" Matthew blurted out.

"What?" Dani laughed.

"I remember eating cookies with you," Matthew explained. "We were in this dark, drab room, eating cookies. Then you said you had something for me."

Dani smiled at the memory. "My mom sent me a care package and I shared my cookies with you, then I let you use my phone to listen to a voicemail Des sent you."

"She was so worried," Matthew recalled. He still couldn't get over how far out of her way to help him. She'd been a great friend. _'Friend'_, Matthew repeated inwardly. It felt inappropriate somehow. How many "friends" went that far out of the way for someone they just cared about? Matthew pondered the thought for several moments before remembering that Dani was still there with him. He redirected his attention towards her, not that she even noticed he'd been momentarily distracted; she'd been talking the whole time.

"That's why I thought you two were together at first—"

"So how long after that did you and I start dating? And was Destiny into me back then?" Matthew asked, abruptly switching gears.

"A few months later and yeah she was."

"And then you left me for this Nate guy right?" Matthew asked bluntly.

"Yeah," Dani responded, a hint of discomfort detectable in her voice. She still felt bad about playing Matthew the way she did.

"And then I went all dark side, as Destiny calls it?"

"You can say that. The fact that I broke up with you in church right after your parent's wedding probably didn't help matters."

"Ouch."

"I'm a horrible person, I know." This conversation was making Dani more uncomfortable by the minute. She was sure wasn't making the best first impression on Matthew.

"I don't believe that," Matthew said sincerely. "We can't control our feelings."

"But we can control our actions," Dani countered. "I would have never even gotten with you if I had known–"

"That Destiny was in love with me?" He interjected.

"Yeah."

"Like Des said, it's all in the past."

There was a short silence as Dani waited for Matthew to ask the question she knew he'd wanted to ask her since she got there.

"So…" Matthew whistled.

"So…"Dani repeated.

"Have Destiny and I hooked up? "Matthew asked bluntly. "I mean, are we dating or something?"

"No…" she said evasively, shifting her eyes away from him. "I mean not that I know of."

"Well that's strange."

"What's strange?" Dani asked.

"Nothing really, it's just that I feel like things are much different between us than they used to be."

"No, no..."

"But if things were different, she would tell me right?" He asked, leading with his questioning.

"I'd like to think so, if she felt you were ready to know."

"Why wouldn't I be? The doctors said I'm fine."

"Maybe she just wants you to focus on getting back to 100-percent first. Then you guys can deal with all that other stuff later. Hypothetically speaking, of course."

"Of course," Matthew smirked. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a terrible liar?"

"What? I'm not lying."

"If you say so..."

"Matthew, everyone is just doing what they think is best for you."

"Do you think it's best for me?"

"I don't know."

Matthew resigned himself to the fact that he'd never know the truth about anything, unless he confronted Destiny.

"I' appreciate your honesty," Matthew smiled wryly. "I'm just going to have to figure things out myself."

"How?"

"Head on."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Matthew had finally been released from the hospital and Destiny stopped by his parent's house to drop off a batch of cookies.

"Hey Destiny," Nora smiled after opening the door.

"Hi Mrs. Buchanan," Destiny smiled warmly. "I just wanted to drop these off for Matthew."

"You're more than welcome to give them to him yourself. He's in his room and I'm sure he'd like some company."

"Has anyone from school stopped by to see him?"

"A few people, but he'll be more than happy to see you."

"Actually I—"

The ringing of Nora's cell phone interrupted Destiny mid-response. Nora signaled Destiny inside as she answered the call.

Destiny obliged hesitantly, entering the living room and lingering by the couch.

"Can I ask you a big favor?" Nora asked after hanging up her phone.

"Sure."

"I need to go in to the office, but I don't want leave Matthew alone. Do you mind staying with him for a while?"

Destiny hesitated for a second before finally answering. "Sure, no problem."

"Thank you." Nora placed her hand on Destiny's shoulder and squeezed it affectionately. "I know I say it all the time, but Bo and I are so grateful that you're in Matthew's life."

"You don't have to thank me. Matthew means more to me than you know."

Nora smiled. "Okay then. I'll be gone an hour tops."

Nora left and Destiny turned around to see Matthew resting against his bedroom door with a huge smile on his face. "Fancy meeting you here," he joked.

"These are for you," she said flashing him the container of double batch chocolate chip cookies.

"You shouldn't have."

"You keep that up and maybe I won't give them to you."

"Okay, okay— Come in my room, let's talk."

Destiny panicked internally, the image of everything that happened in his room still fresh in her mind. "I don't think your parents would be okay with you being alone with some girl while they aren't home."

"You aren't just some girl and my mom left you here didn't she?" Matthew countered. "She clearly trusts you."

"Well maybe she shouldn't." The words slipped out before Destiny even realized what she was saying.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

Matthew puckered his brow at her. "That wasn't nothing, but whatever, we can talk here instead."

He slowly made his way over to the couch where he and Destiny continued their conversation. "Now can you please be straight with me Destiny," Matthew asked deciding that subtly wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"I have been straight with you Matthew. I told you everything."

"No you didn't."

"How do you know, you don't even remember anything?"

"That's not exactly true."

"You're starting to remember things?"

"Some," Matthew said. "I remember Nate Salinger."

Destiny shook her head in disapproval at the contempt in Matthew's voice as he spoke Nathaniel's name. She couldn't believe that even after everything he'd gone through, he still hated Nate.

"What?" He asked seeing the annoyance flaring in her eyes.

"Even now you still hate Nate."

"I don't hate him, I just…"

"You just what?"

"I have a bad feeling about him."

Destiny threw her hands up in the air, conceding that the topic of Nate was a lost cause. "I'm not surprised given your history, but I want you to know that I've never taken sides between you two and I'm not about to start now."

"I don't know what to say."

"Nothing is good," She smirked. "Anyway, what else do you remember?"

Matthew ran his hands over his chin as he contemplated telling her about his dreams of them being together. He decided not to go there right then, but he was still determined to find out the truth about their _friendship_those days. "You remember last week I asked you if things had changed between us and you didn't answer me, was there a reason for that?"

"My concern right now isn't about what was/is going on between us, but about you getting better."

"How am I supposed to get better when one of the people I need most is running away from me?" Putting his hand on Destiny's knee he continued, "I don't know what's got you scared, but I'm not going to hurt. Not feeling the way I do about you now."

Matthew's comment sent Destiny's heart aflutter. This wasn't the first time that Matthew had said those words to her, but that didn't make them any less meaningful hearing them again.

"But you know that, don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah," she admitted gazing into his eyes.

"So why couldn't you just tell me that in the first place?" Matthew asked. "We're more than friends aren't we?"

"Yes—no—I mean we never actually figured out what _this _was before your accident."

"We didn't?"

"No. Even though we kissed once before, I didn't think that you liked me as more than a friend until the night you confronted me about avoiding you after we—"

"After we what?" He could feel his ears warming and his pulse speeding up as he waited for her response.

Destiny struggled to find the right words to explain what happened that night, without having to go into specifics. "We sort of hooked up." She cringed as the words left her mouth. Hooking up sounded like downplaying what happened, but it was the first thing that came to mind.

"Hooked up like making out, or—" Matthew prodded further wanting to be sure he wasn't misunderstanding her.

"Going all the way…"

"We had sex?" Though he had dreamed about it, the fact that she was seemingly confirming it shocked Matthew.

"Yeah."

* * *

The sound of something crashing to the floor pulled them out the moment.

"Mom! Mrs. Buchanan!" The exclaimed in unison, seeing Matthew's mother staring at them, her mouth gaped open and the contents of her purse sprawled across the floor.

The trio started at each other for an interminable amount of time, a mixture of shock, fear and disbelief shared amongst them.

"What did you just say?" Nora finally asked.

Destiny would have given anything to be invisible right then.

"You had sex?" Nora shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe this. I thought you two were just friends?"

"We are," Destiny said, her voice shaking.

"Then what are you, friends with benefits?" Nora managed to get out. "Isn't that what the young people call it today?"

"No," Matthew said. "Mom sit down, you look like you're going to pass out."

"I'm going to go," Destiny said as she tried to grab her purse.

"I don't think so!" Nora snapped. "Not without an explanation."

"What's there to explain mom? We had sex."

Destiny's eyes widened in horror and she covered her mouth with her hands. '_Oh my god, he's crazy!'_ She thought to herself. He must have sustained brain damage that the doctors overlooked. _'That's it, he suffered some brain damage.'_That's the only thing that could possibly explain his flippant attitude

"Don't you get smart with me Matthew!" Nora immediately chastised herself for snapping at her son. The doctors told her that people should refrain from exciting him, but there she was flying off the handle. Taking several deep breaths to collect herself she continued. "Did this happen while I was gone?"

"No, no," Destiny reassured her. It was weeks ago. We didn't plan it I swear. It kind of just happened."

Nora stared at the young woman before her admitting to having sex with her son, and all she could see was the sassy, young girl she met in the hospital two years earlier. Destiny was still just a child and so was Matthew and that's what made their revelation that much more disappointing.

"It's true mom," Matthew concurred.

"Oh you remember?" Nora gazed up at the celling shaking her head. '_Of course out of all the things that have happened in the last two years, he remember that.'_

"Yes and it was all my fault," Matthew admitted. "I don't know any other way to explain it, other than I needed her. I'm sorry for disappointing you."

Nora didn't respond immediately. She was still trying to process the fact that her baby was having sex and with his best friend no less. She never thought she'd be that parent who was oblivious to what was going on with her children. "This doesn't happen again…."

"It won't." Destiny promised.

"Matthew?" Nora said, waiting for his compliance.

"I won't disrespect your house mom, but I can't say that it won't happen again. I care about Des and we're almost 18."

Destiny couldn't believe Matthew. He dug their graves deeper with each word. She glanced over ruefully at Nora, who looked about 2-seconds away from combusting.

"You're too young to be having sex Matthew!" Nora said in vexation. "You can't possibly grasp all the consequences of sex."

"I know the consequences mom."

"I'm not just talking about pregnancy and STD's—I'm talking about the emotional affects too."

"Mom it's not like I had sex with just anyone. It was with someone I love."

If it weren't for the sofa she was leaning against Destiny would collapsed where she stood. _'He loves me?'_Destiny refused to believe him. Things hadn't even gotten off the ground with them. He couldn't love her, no way.

"Well I hope you loved her enough to use protection?" Nora replied firmly, caringly little about being tactful.

Destiny averted her eyes from Nora's disapproving gaze, focusing them instead on the carpet beneath her feet. Nora was on point about everything, even if Matthew couldn't see that at that moment. Destiny had been a wreck after sleeping with him, because she worried that what they did, which was so special to her, meant nothing to him. On top of that, they hadn't used protection and she experienced the consequences of that firsthand.

Nora's straightforward question also gave Matthew pause. He couldn't recall using a condom in any of his flashbacks and it made him wonder: _'Could I have been that stupid?_' If his dreams were any indication, then he absolutely was. Protection seemed to be the last thing on his mind. But he couldn't tell Nora that. "We were safe mom."

Nora shifted her focus back to Destiny. "Is that true?" She asked, in full cross-examination mode.

"Yes," she lied.

"Where did you get condoms from?" Nora asked looking back to Matthew.

_'Think quick Buchanan. Where could you have gotten condoms from? The school nurse? No, this was a spur of the moment thing—David! Of course he'd help me out like that.'_

Destiny and Nora looked at Matthew with waiting eyes.

"I got some condoms from David," Matthew claimed.

Nora's lips curled up into a scowl. If Vickers wasn't Bo's son, she'd throw him in jail. _'He had to be guilty of something,'_Nora ventured. "And this happened weeks ago?"

"Yes, a week before Matthew ended up in the hospital." Destiny looked at Nora with pleading eyes.

"Matthew I want to talk to Destiny alone."

"Whatever you have to say to Destiny, you can say to both of us." Matthew thought he was being valiant, but Destiny just thought he was being an idiot at the moment.

"I wasn't asking for your permission," Nora retorted sharply.

"C'mon mom…"

"I said I need to talk to her ALONE."

Realizing he was fighting a losing battle, Matthew retreated to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" Nora asked. Though she was still miffed at Destiny, she knew her well enough to know that something was bothering her.

"Before you came home, Matthew was talking about the stuff he was starting to remember, but he never once mentioned Eddie Ford," Destiny explained.

"So he still doesn't remember anything about Eddie Ford?"

Destiny nodded no.

"But Eddie Ford was the reason why he was upset the night you were together?" Nora inquired further.

"Yes. I told him about Blanca Morales threating to say he killed Eddie on TV and that's when he confessed to me. Then everything else happened."

Nora plopped down on the couch and motioned for Destiny to join her. "When is this ever going to end?" She lamented.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Buchanan—about everything."

"I know," Nora said understandingly.

"Thank you Mrs. Buchanan." Destiny said.

"I need to talk to Matthew."

"Okay, I'll go."

"Destiny?"

"Yes Mrs. Buchanan?"

"I'm not happy about this at all, but I do understand how it happened. We're not done here though, so be prepared."

Destiny replied with an understanding nod then grabbed her purse and left.

After Destiny left, Nora knocked on Matthew's door and they finished their talk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Destiny avoided the Buchanan household like the plague for several days after Nora's verbal thrashing. The only time Mrs. Buchanan had been more upset with her was after she found out that Destiny encouraged Matthew to sue for the right to have his surgery. She was sure things would blow over soon, but until then Destiny decided to fly under the radar.

Unfortunately that was hard to do with a friend like Dani. She'd stopped by the country club to keep Destiny company during her shift—and to gossip.

"No way, Mrs. Buchanan found out you and Matthew had sex!" Dani cried out loud enough for the entire country club to hear.

Destiny rolled her eyes at Dani. "Can you say that a little bit louder? I don't think the folks in China heard you."

"Sorry, I just can't believe it. That must have been—"

"Completely embarrassing? The worst moment of my entire life?" Destiny lamented as she cleared tables near the pool. "And the look Mrs. B gave me and Matthew? I wanted to die."

"At least she didn't react how my dad did after he caught me and Nate almost getting it on."

"Well who knows what she would have done if Matthew hadn't shut up. He was so nonchalant about the whole thing, like she was overreacting. I wanted to kill him."

"Well he's still a little messed up from the accident."

"I'm not letting him off the hook that easy. He was being his usual ballsy self."

"You're probably right," Dani conceded with a laugh. "Speaking of Matthew, are you going to see him today?"

"Maybe. Mrs. B is tied up in court all day and Mr. B is out of town for work." Destiny wagged her finger at her boisterous best friend. "Don't even go there Dani."

"What? I didn't say anything." Dani's cell phone interrupted their playful banter. "It's Nate, he wants to catch a movie."

"He's trying really hard to make up for running around town with Deanna isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is," Dani smiled.

"That's great, but please watch your back."

"Always," Dani said. "Hey do you need a ride to Matthew's?"

"I still have 30-minutes left on my shift."

"Alright, let me know what happens girl."

Destiny shook her head as she watched Dani leave then went back to cleaning tables.

After her shift ended, Destiny quickly changed then took the long way to Matthew's place, as a precaution. The last thing she needed was to run into Nora.

* * *

"I didn't expect to see you here," Matthew smiled when he answered the door. "I take it you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Oh I'm still mad, but I wanted to make sure you were still breathing."

"I'm alive and well—Come in."

"What did your mom say to you after I left?" She asked, setting her purse on the coffee table and sitting on the couch.

"I wish you had waited; your first time is supposed to be special; I don't want you to ruin your friendship with Destiny…blah, blah, blah"

"She has a point Matthew."

"I know Des, but it happened and nothing's going to change that, not her disappointment or her judgment," Matthew said plainly.

"So why didn't you just say that the other night, instead of being so bullheaded?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Matthew admitted. "But I meant everything I said. I don't regret what happened and I don't think anything can ever ruin our friendship. We're still okay right?"

When Destiny didn't respond right away Matthew got nervous. "Des, we are okay right? Do you regret being with me? Was I bad?"

"It was the most amazing experience I've ever had and I don't regret it for one second," she stated boldly.

Matthew breathed a sigh of relief. "I guess I kind of rocked your world huh?" He proclaimed with a cocky grin that knocked her off-kilter.

She quickly rebounded with a "but".

"But what?"

"It wasn't exactly how I envisioned my first time," Destiny admitted.

"I'm sorry," Matthew said, the bravado he displayed seconds earlier all but gone.

"Don't be. I was a _very _willing participant Matthew. Plus I didn't mean it was the wrong time or you weren't the right person. I just wish it happened under different circumstances."

"What do you mean?"

"I had sex with you, without knowing how you truly felt about me first." Destiny said, still uncomfortable with that fact. "I set myself up for more heartbreak."

"I'd never use you Destiny." He was wounded by the fact she believed he'd ever use her in that way.

"You did before." The words came out before Destiny even realized what she was saying. She thought she was over his rejection. She'd moved on, even dating someone else for a time. And she and Dani were joined at the hip now.

"I thought we dealt with this Des?" Matthew asked, puzzled by her remark. Even though he didn't remember what happened between them two years ago, her accusation still cut him deep.

"I did too, but with you in the hospital, it gave me a lot of time to think about everything that happened between us. _You_ chased me down and told me that you needed me that night and that it meant something to you. She stood and began pacing the room."You also said that you wouldn't hurt me."

"I don't see a problem Destiny."

"This is what you do Matthew. One minute you're into me and the next we're strictly friends again. I want to believe this time is different, but I don't want to be hurt again."

"I'm sorry that I ever hurt you and I'm sorry for being a wishy-washy jerk, but that's over now."

"I want to believe that Matthew, but I can't." Destiny admitted. "I'm the same girl you rejected at Ultraviolet. So why me and why now?" She knew he couldn't give her the answers she needed, but the floodgates were already open.

"Did you ever think that maybe I'm the one who changed?" Matthew countered."Maybe I realized that the person I needed had been there all along."

"You spent months being pissy over Dani, then suddenly you're kissing me? It's like you realized you'd never get her back, so I was the next best thing. I don't want to be someone's second choice Matthew."

"That's not true and you know it," Matthew spat out indignantly. "I may not remember everything and yeah, maybe I had a thing for Dani, but I'm a Buchanan and we don't settle, ever. So my interest in you is genuine."

"Why?"

"You're an amazing person Destiny," Matthew said tenderly. "You're beautiful, funny and loyal. You always have my back. You call me out when I'm being a jerk, but you never hold it against me. You don't give a damn what other people think of you. And you make me happy Des. You have faith in me even when I don't. I feel good about myself whenever I'm with you."

Destiny stared at Matthew, unable to form a solitary word. She was sure her heart was going to swell out of her chest at any moment. The kid was laying it on thick.

"I know I don't deserve you, but somehow I got you," Matthew continued. "And I will spend every day until you leave for college, proving myself to you—you're not just the right girl Des, you're the only girl for me." Matthew scanned Destiny's face, looking for some sort of response to validate his feelings, but he saw none. "Don't you have anything to say?"

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe _'I feel the same way about you Matthew' or 'boy have you lost your mind?'?_" He said mimicking her baby voice.

"I don't know what to say," she responded much to his dismay.

"Oh to hell with it," Matthew mumbled underneath his breath as he stood and closed the distance between them.

Destiny eyes were instantly drawn upward where they met his piercing brown eyes. Matthew's molten orbs burned with a desire that stirred something deep inside her.

"Matthew," she whispered as he cupped her face with his pale hands. Heat rushed down Destiny's neck as Matthew grazed her lips with his.

He kissed her tenderly, letting her set the pace.

Almost instinctively, she wrapped her arms around Matthew's neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

Remembering what happened the last time they kissed like that, Matthew slowly broke their kiss. He drew his fingers tips to his swollen lips; they still tingled from the imprint of her lips.

Destiny placed her hands on Matthew's chest to steady herself as he looked on. He offered her warm smile then rested his forehead against hers. "I know what I want Des," he rasped, "and it's you."

"I want you too Matthew," she replied in a small voice.

"Then it's settled," he said practically beaming."We'll take things as slow as you want okay?"

She nodded her agreement.

After they broke their embrace, Destiny grabbed her handbag then returned to Matthew, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you soon."

Matthew looked out the front door and watched Destiny until she disappeared around the corner of the hallway. That was his girlfriend walking away. He couldn't believe was the freaking man!_ 'Give it up for kid Buchanan, the playa from the Himalayas' _he thought to himself.

He shut the door and swaggered to the couch, kicking his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. '_What the hell is a playa from the Himalayas?'_ Matthew laughed it off figuring it was something he had yet to remember. He'd dream about it soon enough he figured.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_"I didn't have the courage to tell my own parents. Or anybody. I'm a coward."  
"You're a kid. You were scared."  
" Look, please don't make excuses for me, all right? I've already done that enough and it's starting to make me feel pathetic."_

Matthew woke up when he felt someone touch him; it was Nora throwing a blanket on him. He was glad for the interruption though. That wasn't the kind of dream he expected to wake up from after what happened between him and Destiny that afternoon.

"Hi," he croaked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she apologized.

"It's okay, I'm glad you woke me when you did."

"You hungry? I can whip up some pasta."

"Actually can we go out to eat?" Matthew asked. Even though he was grateful to be out of the hospital, he still felt trapped in the Buchanan's small apartment.

"Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"Yeah I feel fine," Matthew reassured his over protective mother. "The doctor didn't say that I couldn't go out did he?"

Nora nodded no.

"Then I'd like to go out and get some fresh air. We don't have to go anywhere special, the Buenos Dias is fine."

"All right but we're going to make it quick."

After the duo made it to the café they settled into a table and ordered. Matthew was grateful to finally be outside of the confines of four walls. He looked around the small diner soaking up the scene. Familiar faces and not so familiar faces abounded. In the 15-minutes it took to prepare their order, several of his basketball teammates and castmates from _"Starr X'd Lovers"_stopped by to greet him. It was a stark contrast to the last time he was hurt. No one outside of his family and Destiny bothered to visit him in the hospital and he was still invisible to everyone after he returned to school. It was a good feeling knowing how much things had changed.

"Matthew, hey!" Dani waved after entering the diner and spotting him and his mother. "Hi Mrs. Buchanan!"

"Hey Danni, what's going on?" Matthew asked the bubbly brunette.

"Oh I'm just waiting for Nate," she said as she scanned the diner for any trace of her boyfriend. "It's so good to see you out and about."

"It's good to be out," he smiled.

"He was going a little stir crazy," Nora added.

"I bet—so, have you seen Des lately?"

The bashful smile that formed at the corners of his mouth was a resounding yes.

"Cool…" Dani smiled before giving him a knowing look. She'd definitely be calling Destiny after she got home.

Matthew turned his head sharply toward the sound of a familiar voice calling out to Dani. A flurry of memories flashed through his mind as his eyes met Nate's:

_"Your mother's a bitch, a whore and a homewrecker!"_

"Why are you being such a little bitch?"

"What is your problem?"

"You! You are my problem. It's not enough to steal Dani, now you're trying to make a move on my best friend too? I'm not going to let that happen."

"You're a coward!"

"Matthew…" Nate murmured, startled by the sight of his former nemesis. "How are you?"

Matthew made a mental note of Nate's skittishness. "Good, you?" He asked in an interrogative tone.

"I'm fine, just waiting for classes to stat at LU." He nervously ran his hands down his dark-wash jeans. "You ready to go Dani?"

"Yeah sure," she replied with a smile. "Catch you latter Matthew. Have a good night Mrs. Buchanan."

"You too," Nora replied.

"See you around," Nate said before he quickly grabbed Dani's hand and headed for the exit.

* * *

"Well that was a little—"

"Tense," Matthew interjected finishing his mother's sentence.

"I was going to say awkward, but tense might be a better word," Nora reasoned. "I guess you and Nate still have some unresolved issues to deal with."

"I guess." Matthew said, unaffected by the situation. "I'm sure we can work it out. Our issue was Dani and I'm over that."

"That, I'm well aware of," she said knowingly. "So Destiny stopped by the apartment today?"

Matthew stared at Nora unsure of how to respond. Though she never forbade he and Destiny from being alone together anymore, he knew she wouldn't be pleased with the truth. "Why would you think that?"

"I saw you smile when Dani asked if you had seen Destiny and—" Nora reached across the table and wiped Matthew's cheek, "You have lip gloss on your cheek."

"Oh hey look at that," Matthew laughed nervously before dabbing his cheek with a napkin.

"No, no, you missed spot," she chuckled, before grabbing another napkin and removing the last remnants of makeup. "Much better." She smiled.

"So am I dead meat?"

"No you're not dead meat. As hard as this is for me, I'm going to treat you like the almost-adult you are and trust you enough to make the right decision."

"You don't have to worry about _that _mom," he said with more disappointment than he'd anticipated. He knew by the look on his mom's face that she was expecting full disclosure. "Destiny and I didn't really get a chance to talk about, you know, that night, but we finally did today."

"And?"

"We cleared a lot of things up," Matthew continued. "I think I know where we stand."

"Which is?"

"I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend. We're more than friends and I think we've known that for a while."

"If that's what you want Matthew, then go for it." Nora said earnestly. "I love Destiny and I know she won't hurt you." Nora cradled Matthew's hand in hers and sighed. "You were a baby just yesterday and now—"

_'Great, it's not like we've had this conversation a gazillion times,' _Matthew sighed inwardly. "I'm growing up, but I will always be your little boy," Matthew said cutting her off at the pass.

"You got that right," Nora said with a laugh. "Even after you go off to college, get married and have babies."

"Well two out of the three are well down the road," Mathew assured her.

"Good, just not too far down the road. If you haven't noticed I'm getting a little long in the tooth."

Matthew gasped in mock surprise, "Nooo, you don't look a day over thirty."

Nora laughed heartily and Matthew followed suit. It had been so long since either of them had anything to laugh about and it was great to finally be able to again. Not even the disapproving stares of the other patrons could quell their laughter. After they finally settled down the mood was far more subdued than it had been minutes before.

"Oh Matthew I'm so glad you're back," Nora said. "I never gave up on you. You're my brave, strong boy."

"I know," he replied tenderly. "I know you'd never give up on me."

"Never, no matter what happens…"

The prophetic tone of Nora's comment unnerved Matthew, sending a chill down his body. Something was weighing on her. He noticed it when she visited him after he came out his coma, but he brushed it off as stress. But he was fine now, yet she was as tense as ever.

"I can't take anything else happening to you Matthew and I won't rest until I find out who did this to you," Nora continued oblivious to the change in Matthew demeanor.

"Nothing is going to happen to me mom, nothing," Matthew promised before quickly changing the topic. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah."

Hand in hand, mother and son left the café.

They were uncharacteristically quiet on the ride home, but Matthew tried to mask his uneasiness for Nora's sake. He couldn't explain why, but his mother was still worried about him and he felt intuitively that she had good reason to be. The sound of Nora calling his name snapped Matthew back into reality.

"Are you okay?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." He replied.

Once they got home Matthew gave his mother a quick good night then went to his room determined to get some sleep, if only to shake the bad feeling he had.

* * *

By the end of the week, the ominous feeling that struck Matthew at the Buenos Dias had grown like an overgrown moss, overrunning his thoughts. The never-ending stream of memories only heightened his anxiety. Once broken scenes, complete memories now came to him in an awakened state and while sleep.

He was now sure that Destiny and his parents were keeping secrets from him. He remembered Destiny coming to visit him in the hospital; she was scared about something and didn't know what to do about it. She kept going on about something being positive.

Then there were the memories of him and his mother crying and her cursing his uncle Clint for what he'd done to their family. Destiny on the other hand, claimed that his uncle gave him the gift of a second chance at life, but that didn't make any sense since they were both alive—unless he did something else for him that he didn't know about.

Matthew knew asking his mother about it would be useless. She'd just deflect his questions and tell him she and his father would explain things in time. If he was going to get the truth out of anyone it would be Destiny. She might try to protect him, but she'd never lie to him. If anything she'd avoid him for a while, but eventually she'd tell him the truth.

With his mom at the office, Matthew called Destiny and asked her to stop by after work. Scared as he was he knew he wouldn't get a moment's rest until he knew everything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Destiny's shift wouldn't be over for at least another 2 hours so Matthew decided to hop on his laptop to do some digging. He knew his parents would be upset, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. From the moment he stepped foot in their apartment, his hovered over him like two insane vultures. They wouldn't let him go anywhere or do anything. "Not until you're one-hundred percent", they'd say anytime he protested. They strictly limited his access to television and the internet. "We don't want you overstimulated," they said, though he knew that was code for "we don't want you finding out the secret we're keeping from you". But Matthew hated being lied to almost as much as he hated being treated like he was fragile.

That ended today.

He needed answers. What was this positive thing Destiny was scared of? What did his uncle do to warrant his mother's scorn, while earning Destiny's gratitude? None of it made sense. He booted up his computer and went to Banner website. His eyes lit up at the headline that stared him in the face: **Date set for Buchanan Enterprises CEO Clint Buchanan's arraignment**.

Matthew curiosity gradually turned into disbelief, which then turned in to horror and finally anger as he read the accompanying story. _'Clint killed someone? And no one told me?'_ Even though his uncle was known to pull out his shot gun at any moment, Matthew never pegged him as one to actually use it. Clint was ruthless, but not a murder. The more Matthew read the angrier he became. Clint was charged for the murder of a man named Eddie Ford, who also happened to be Nate's father and an abusive felon. A man who had also kidnapped his mother on the night he was killed no less.

Fuming, Matthew slammed his notebook shut and tossed it to the other side of the couch. "How could they keep this from me!" he said angrily. He could understand his parent's silence. That was nothing new. Destiny on the other hand? She never lied to him, ever. He figured his mother had something to do with that. Matthew rested his head on the armrest of the sofa as his mind raced. Did his uncle kill Eddie while protecting his mom? _'No, that's self-defense, he wouldn't be charged for that. But why would mom be mad at Uncle Clint for saving her life?' _It couldn't have been a business disagreement gone too far. Eddie wasn't a man who did things on the up-and-up, but neither didn't Clint. It still didn't make sense though. Clint used lawyers and litigation to crush his enemies rather than shotguns. _'Wait, this guy wasn't even killed with a shot gun and Clint doesn't own any small firearms.'_

Half an hour and several dozen theories later, Matthew was thoroughly exhausted and felt a headache coming on. He took some aspirins, laid down and tried to clear his mind.

* * *

"All right, all right" Matthew called out sourly as he got up from the couch to answer the door. He didn't know how long he'd been sleeping, but the tapping on the door was a welcome wake up call, especially considering the dream he was having.

Destiny tapped on the Buchanan's door once more and it swung open. "Hey," she greeted him cautiously as she entered the apartment. "Is everything okay? You sounded a little anxious on the phone."

"I'm okay," Matthew said with a yawn before walking to the couch and taking a seat.

With her arms folded across her chest, Destiny waited impatiently for him to tell her the truth. Even though he'd just woken up she could see the distress in his eyes.

"What?" Matthew asked as he stretched.

"I know you aren't _'okay' _Matthew and judging by the look on your face, you know that too."

"I just didn't sleep well," Matthew said.

"More memories?"

"Yeah I guess. They've been coming back at lightning speed," Matthew finally confessed. "It really started a few nights ago. I saw Nate at the Buenos Dias and all these memories of us fighting came back."

"Well you two did that a lot so—"

"Yeah I know that, it's just…" Matthew wasn't sure how to explain the ominous feelings he'd been and he still wasn't convinced that he wasn't just making a big deal out of nothing.

Destiny sat down in the chair across from Matthew and took his hand into hers. "What is it Matthew?" She could tell her having a hard time saying what he wanted to.

"It's just something mom said something the other night. It's been driving me crazy."

"What did she say?"

"She said she wouldn't give up on me no matter what happens." Matthew paused briefly studying Destiny's reaction before he continued. "After that I started having all these weird dreams. Everyone is really upset; my mom's crying; I'm crying; you look like you've been crying. It's all because of something I did."

"Is that all you remember?" Destiny's tone was direct and emotionless.

"The last thing I remembered happened the night we had sex. I was talking to you. I was really upset about something, but I don't know what."

The glint of sorrow in Destiny's eyes betrayed her knowledge about that night. She was utterly distraught when she knocked on Matthew's door that night; less than an hour earlier she had inadvertently sold her best friend up a creek. She was only trying to defend the Mrs. Buchanan to reporter Blanca Morales, but the scandalmonger twisted Destiny's words into some sort of acknowledgement that Matthew had killed Eddie Ford. Worst still was Blanca's threat to go public with her accusations.

Destiny never hated her big-mouth more than at that moment. "Sometimes it's best not to say what's on your mind child," her grandmother would say. She always brushed off her grandmother's warning though; she wasn't one to hold her tongue. Sure that got her into trouble more times than she could remember, but her loose lips had never put anyone's freedom or life in jeopardy—until then. She knew Matthew wasn't capable of taking another person's life and the thought that he'd be labeled a coldblooded killer by the media and because of her no less, was almost too much to bear.

Matthew had been through so much already. He didn't need that and especially not because of her. She had to see him. She had to make him understand that she was only trying to help. She hoped that Mr. and Mrs. Buchanan could stop Blanca. There had to be some law against falsely accusing people of a crime. They would figure it out and everything would be okay. Only it wasn't and she wasn't sure it ever would be again.

Destiny was jolted back into reality only after she felt Matthew's hand on her thigh. Her eyes instantly met his gloomy gaze; he was sitting on the coffee table directly in front of her. "Don't I what?" She asked hearing the tail end of his question.

"You know why I was upset don't you?" He asked.

This was the thing she feared even more than putting her feelings on the line. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what she _could _say. Nora had been adamant that no one do or say anything that could jeopardize Matthew's recovery. Destiny wasn't about to break her promise to Nora, not when their relationship was already strained.

"I can't," was her only response.

"Where's all this secrecy coming from?" Matthew asked trying to appeal to her strong sense of honesty. "We don't hide things from each other, or at least we didn't use to. You don't have to protect me."

"Matthew if I could tell you I would," she said wringing her hands nervously.

"What do you mean _if_ you could tell me?"

"Never mind."

"Dammit Des, don't do that!" Matthew growled in frustration. "Is this about what Clint did to Eddie Ford?"

Destiny's body stiffened at the mention of Eddie Ford. She had hoped to never hear that name come out of Matthew's mouth again. "This had nothing to do with Clint, Matthew."

"Then what is it?" Matthew asked leaning closer to Destiny.

She rose from her seat running her fingers through her braids in frustration. "I can't do this Matthew. I'm going to go." She grabbed her purse and turned towards the door.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Matthew sneered . "I start asking question and people run away. Great. Thank you for your help Destiny."

"I'm not running away Matthew; I'm trying to protect you! We all are," She huffed. If he was in his right mind she'd tear him a new one for his attitude, but she knew all too well how much it sucked to be kept in the dark about things that directly affect you. It bothered her to have to do that Matthew, but she agreed it was in his best interest for the time being.

Matthew grabbed Destiny's arm and spun her around to face him. "Protect me from what?"

"Matthew I can't say anything." She freed her arms from his grasp and walked over to the balcony, staring out at the sunset. She closed her eyes as warm, salty tears rolled down her cheeks. She hated being the girl who knew too much. It never failed; whenever she found out a secret someone ended up getting hurt because of it. She opened her eyes when Matthew rested his hands on her shoulder.

They were so caught up in each other that they didn't hear the front door crack open.

"Destiny please whatever it is I can handle it."

Her will almost broke when she turned around and saw the desperation clouding his eyes. "I don't need to get into any more trouble with your folks."

"I won't let that happen," he promised her.

"I t doesn't matter anyway, it's not my place." She tried to leave, but he stopped her again.

"Please," He implored her once more.

Destiny bit down on her bottom lip as she stared at the ceiling, '_Mrs. B is going to hate me.'_  
Breathing in deeply she finally said "It's bad Matthew, it's really bad."

"I know," he whispered. Her words were confirmation that the dread he felt in the pit of stomach day in, day out was legitimate. "I'm in trouble right?"

"Yeah."

"Does it have something to do with my uncle Clint or Nate's dad?"

Destiny nodded affirmatively.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you," Nora said as she pushed the front door open.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A startled Matthew and Destiny turned around to see Nora leaning against the door; she looked like she wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry Mrs. B." Destiny said in a hushed tone.

"You didn't do anything wrong Destiny…I did," Nora replied solemnly as she laid her purse and jacket down on the coffee table in front of her. It took every ounce of her willpower not to crumble inside when she looked into her son's eyes. She despised that look; the first time she saw it was the night he learned that he'd lost the feeling in his leg, the second was the night he confessed to killing Eddie Ford. He was scared, confused, and alone and she didn't know how to make the pain go away. "Bo and I should have never waited so long to do anything about this."

"Waited so long to do what?" Matthew asked nervously as he and his mother met in the middle of the room.

Saying nothing, Nora pulled Matthew to her, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I'm so sorry baby," she whispered repeatedly as she kissed his forehead. "It's my job to protect you and I failed."

Destiny crept to the door, hoping to sneak out unnoticed. She didn't want to intrude on their conversation, but mostly she knew she wouldn't be able to handle Matthew's reaction.

"Mom, what's going on?" Matthew asked quietly as Nora reluctantly loosened her hold on him.

'_Damn it'_ Destiny grumbled inwardly as the door creaked as she pulled it open.

Matthew's head jerked towards the sound and he asked, "Where are you going?"

"I didn't want to impose. This is a conversation between you and your mom."

"Stay, please?" Matthew beseeched her.

Destiny looked at Nora praying she'd intervene. She didn't want to see him fall apart. She couldn't watch him break.

Nora nodded knowingly at Destiny before saying, "Destiny's right honey, I think it's best if we talk alone."

"But I want her to stay." Matthew protested.

"We'll talk in the morning Matthew, I promise." Destiny gave him a quick hug, grabbed her purse and stepped outside of the apartment. She tried to walk away, but her feet wouldn't move. '_I can't do this. I can't be here right now.'_ Destiny fought against her body for several minutes to no avail. _'Come on damn it!' _Grunting in frustration she leaned against the wall next to the Buchanan's apartment door. It was cracked just enough for her to hear the conversation going on inside.

* * *

"Matthew," Nora swallowed hard before continuing, "Matthew honey, something happened."

"I know that mom, but what?"

Nora placed her right hand on her left to steady it, her nerves threatening to get the best of her. "I don't know where to start?" Nora confessed.

As his mother struggled to find her voice, Matthew noted every nervous tick and movement she made. To say he was unsettled was a gross understatement. His mother only fidgeted that way when she was under a lot of stress, like the time his father was shot. He needed her to just spill. "The beginning is good," he suggested.

"What?"

"Start from the beginning mom" Matthew asked.

She took a seat next to him and placed a hand on his knee.

Overwrought, Destiny's breath hitched in her throat as she prepared for Nora to recount that night's events. She prayed for strength for Matthew to handle the truth and for Nora and Bo to handle whatever consequences lay ahead.

"About 7 or 8 months ago a man named Eddie Ford, came to town causing trouble for a lot of people," Nora began. "He was an abusive jerk and overall sick individual. One night he kidnapped me—on Clint's order."

"Uncle Clint?" Matthew couldn't believe his uncle would hire someone that to kidnap his mother, let alone a man like that. "Why?" He asked.

"After Kim left, you remember her right?" When Matthew nodded positively she continued, "When Kim left Clint hit rock bottom. He felt like he'd lost everything, so he set out to hurt all the people he felt wronged him."

"Including you and dad?"

"Yeah and David to name a few."

"Okay, so what does this have to do with me?" Matthew asked.

"Rex Balsom rescued me the same night I was kidnapped, but we got into an accident on the way home. We found out later that you were driving the other car involved."

"I didn't stop to help?"

"You weren't in your right mind Matthew," Nora explained. "You had just, you found your father with another woman."

Matthew felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. After all his parents had been through he couldn't believe that his father screwed up again. "Dad cheated on you again!"

"No honey it wasn't like that," Nora said. '_God this is so complicated_.' There was such a long chain of events leading up to that night that Nora wasn't sure how to explain them or even if she should. "What you saw was very misleading, but it didn't look good. You were angry, hurt and not in your right mind."

As Destiny listened she thought back to how furious Matthew was after finding out, from his lying uncle, that Bo was having an affair with Ms. Salinger. That's when things came to a head with Nate. If it wasn't for her and Darren they would have likely beat each other to a bloody pulp.

"So I ran you off the road and kept going?" Matthew asked.

"No, you pulled into the Minute Man Motel and that's where you ran into Eddie. He had my phone and you realized that he had done something to me."

"Then what?" Matthew's heartbeat quickened as he waited for his mother's response.

"You two had a heated confrontation and…" A lump formed in Nora's throat as the army of tears that had been building up from the minute she got home threatened to make their move.

"And what mom?" Matthew asked nervously. His heart was pounding by that point and beads of sweat were forming at his temples. He could feel the truth struggling to rise to the surface of his consciousness; it was vile, sinful, and shameful. He wanted to shove it back down and lock it away somewhere deep inside where it would be lost for every. He wanted to tell her to forget about it; he didn't want to know, but it's was too late.

"You shot him in the chest Matthew and he didn't make it." Nora was silent as she scanned Matthew's face for any reaction.

He was stone faced. _'She's wrong,' _He tried to convince guy his mother described didn't sound like him at all; he wouldn't flee the scene of an accident and he definitely wouldn't, no, he couldn't kill anyone. He couldn't even defend himself against bullies at school.

"Maybe you're wrong," he said. "Maybe I did run into this Eddie guy or whatever, but who's to say I killed him? He reasoned. "I mean I wasn't arrested right? And there's no weapon. How do you know it's me?"

Destiny didn't even realize she was crying until she touched her face; a wet warm streak ran down the length of cheek. The realization made her cry even harder. _'Please give him strength.'_ Almost on cue, as if someone sensed that Destiny had reached her breaking point, she finally had the strength to walk away. With each step her movements quickened, along with her tears, until she was eventually running out of the Buchanan's building sobbing.

"Because you told me Matthew," Nora revealed. "You told me and your father right here in this room—Clint confirmed everything."

'_Oh god she's telling the truth_!' The truth stuck him like a dagger in the chest. Needing more answers, he asked, "What happened after I—" he couldn't even bring himself to say the word kill.

"We don't have to do this now Matthew," Nora said as she gently rubbed his knee through his black jeans.

Matthew objected vehemently. "I need to know everything."

"Okay." Nora tearfully recounted the aftermath of Eddie's shooting: Clint helping him cover up the crime, Inez's and Nate's arrest for the murder, his confession to her and Bo, Blanca Morales involvement and Clint's false confession.

The more information Nora relayed the sicker Matthew felt. By the time she told him about Clint's arraignment, Matthew could hardly breathe. He sank deep into the couch, hyperventilating as he struggled to process what he'd just heard. "I can't believe this—I'm a murder!"

"Matthew, sweetheart, calm down," Nora said in the calming voice she used whenever Matthew was distressed. "It's okay."

"How is it going to be okay mom? I killed someone!" He could barely get the words out through his tears. The room started spinning and Matthew felt like he was going to pass out. "I'm a murder!"

"No, no—Matthew, look at me," Nora commanded, "Your intention wasn't to kill anyone."

"That doesn't matter! Why didn't you turn me in after I confessed?" He demanded to know.

"Your father and I wanted to make sure we had all the facts before you confessed, so that we could keep you out of prison."

"How are you going to keep me out of Statesville? I killed a man in cold blood! It wasn't self-defense."

"There were mitigating circumstances Matthew," Nora tried to explain. "You thought he'd done something to me and you weren't in your right mind. Plus you are a minor Matthew."

"That doesn't change—Ugh!" Matthew fell to his knees with a loud thud and doubled over in pain, grabbing the back of his head. He felt like he'd been hit in the head with a baseball bat.

"Matthew? Nora cried out. "Matthew can you hear me?"

Matthew flinched as an image of a fist connecting with chin flashed before his eyes.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital," Nora said frantically, grabbing her purse and jacket off the coffee table. "Matthew, can you walk?"

Still disoriented Matthew claimed to be fine. "It was just a memory. We don't need to go to the hospital."

"That's a risk I'm not willing to take." Nora said forcefully. Interlocking her arm in Matthew's she helped him stand. She carefully guided Matthew out of the apartment and into her car and they rushed over to the hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

_Authors Note: Nothing too spectacular in this chapter, it just moves the story along a bit. The next chapter is better. As always comments are love._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Nora spent all night and the better part of the early morning pacing while doctors conducted several rounds of test on Matthew.

Still coherent on the drive over, Matthew insisted he was fine and that Nora was overreacting, but once they arrived at the hospital, he was whisked off to undergo a variety of tests. Nothing was left to chance with people who sustained the kind of injury Matthew had.

Bo made it back into town a little later in the morning and headed straight to the hospital. "Red," he called out, spotting his wife pacing the halls of the neurological wing. She rushed into his arms and he held her tight as let out all the emotions she'd been holding in the past 12 hours. Stroking her auburn locks, his whispered "Everything's going to be all right, I promise."

The anxious couple waited another hour before Matthew's doctor returned with his results. They sprang from their seat and rushed toward him.

"How's my boy doc?" Bo asked anxiously.

"Everything looks good," the doctor said looking over Matthew's file. "All of his tests show a healthy 17-year-old boy."

"Thank god," Bo said in relief.

"He's alert and talking." The doctor continued, "He told me he's starting to get his memory back"

"Yeah, that's what he said on the way over," Nora recalled. "That's why he had got the headache?"

"Severe headaches are a side effect of injuries like Matthew's," the doctor explained. "He'll be having them for a while, but they'll decrease in severity over time."

"So I was just overreacting…" Nora said, happily willing to accept the "_overprotective mother"_label.

The doctor offered her a slight smile. "Not at all. With a brain injury as severe as the one Matthew sustained, nothing should be left to chance."

"So how can we help him?" Bo inquired.

"Outside of making sure he takes the pain medication I've prescribed, just make sure that you don't push him too hard or get him agitated."

That was easier said than done, but Bo nodded his compliance anyway. "Can we take him home soon?"

"Yeah, he's all yours, whenever you're ready."

* * *

With the doctor's okay, they took Matthew home. Thankfully, the medication he'd received earlier had him sound asleep. It was good that at least one of them would be able to get some rest; Nora saw nothing but sleepless nights in her and Bo's future. Once Matthew was settled in, Nora gave Bo the details about everything that happened the night before. They decided to take things one day at a time and decide as a trio how they planned on dealing with Eddie's death.

While Bo went to sit with Matthew for a while, Nora checked her phone. There were three missed calls and two text messages, all from Destiny, apologizing profusely for talking to Matthew and _violating_ her trust. Nora simply shook her head. '_The poor girl still doesn't get it'_.

She'd only managed to stay upset with Destiny for a few days over the Blanca Morales incident, so she definitely wasn't upset with her for almost caving under Matthew's persistence. She knew all too well how pushy and stubborn he could be when he wanted something; it was a trait he inherited from her. Stubborn as she was in her own right, Destiny didn't stand a chance against Matthew.

Nora was just grateful that Matthew had a confidant in Destiny. She knew the girl was special from the moment she sassed Matthew in his hospital room. Honestly, Nora felt like she was one of the best things to happen to him. He would have never walked again if she hadn't come into his life and awakened the fighter in him. She'd forever be grateful to her for being one of the only people to make Matthew fight for what he wanted and believed in.

Nora stared at her message for a while, trying to figure out what to tell Destiny. She finally replied, telling her that Matthew didn't handle things well and needed time, and promised to fill her in tomorrow. She didn't have the physical or mental strength to relive last night's events twice in a day.

* * *

"I'm sorry Mrs. Buchanan," Destiny said, her voice cracking as she apologized.

"Don't be," Nora said trying to calm her. "What happened last night had absolutely _nothing _to do with you."

Nora knew this was going to happen when Destiny stopped by her office that afternoon. She'd asked her to come by her office because Matthew didn't want to see anyone and she wanted them to have optimal privacy; she didn't need Destiny making another scene like she did in the hospital the night Matthew got hurt. She told her everything, though she tried downplaying the situation, claiming that she just overreacted.

Destiny knew better and wrongly placed the blame squarely on herself. "I should have never said that I'd help him get his memory back." She lamented. "I should have just stayed away."

"How do you think that would have turned out?" Nora replied with a raised brow. "Didn't you tell me that he practically stalked you after you two—" Nora finished her statement with jittery hand motions. She just couldn't speak about the two of them doing _that._

"Yeah, but—" Destiny began to say before Nora silence her.

"The minute he started remembering things, was the minute we should have known the truth was going to come out. My son is as stubborn as a mule and doesn't let things go. He was going to find out one way or another. I just hoped we had more time."

"I hate this," Destiny frowned.

"I do too honey," Nora said wearily. "I hate what Matthew did to Eddie. I hate that that bastard Clint used him, but mostly I hate that Bo and I failed him so terribly."

"You didn't do anything wrong Mrs. B."

"Oh, but I did," Nora acknowledged regretfully. "Everything I did from the time Matthew confesses was wrong, not to mention illegal."

Destiny watched enough procedural dramas to know that both Nora and Bo were guilty of several misdemeanors and possibly 2 felonies, but she tried to rationalize Mr. and Mrs. Buchanan's actions anyway. "He's your son. You were just trying to protect him."

"That's exactly why I should have gone about it differently, Destiny. Maybe if I had then Matthew wouldn't be in this position now."

"You have a point," Destiny admitted.

"But you know what honey? " Nora's expression brightened as she continued, "Matthew is a fighter and he's going to be fine. He'll make it through this."

Destiny admired Nora's optimism. She never gave up on Matthew, even when the doctors said there was no chance of him recovering. Destiny hoped to be that strong one day, but today the only thing she was filled with was doubt. "I hope so."

"He's lucky to have you." Nora smiled.

"I guess," Destiny shrugged not wanting to get into that area. "How is he?" she asked successfully shifting the conversation. "I called him to check on him this morning, but he didn't return my call."

"Honestly, I don't know. He hasn't said more than two words to me or his father today."

"We'll when you see, can you please tell him that um, just tell him I'm here if he needs me."

"I'll do that." The telephone on Nora's desk interrupted her chat with Destiny. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to go."

Destiny collected her jacket and purse and Nora walked around her desk to escort her out.

"Mrs. B," Destiny said stopping at the door, "Have you thought about what you are going to do about Eddie Ford?"

"I don't know yet honey, but whatever we do it needs to happen soon. Clint's arraignment is coming up."

Destiny nodded understandingly then left Nora's office.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The week after Matthew was rushed to the hospital had been a tumultuous one. He'd completely shut himself off from the world barricading himself in his room and only emerging when necessary. His parents' numerous attempts to get him to open up fell on deaf ears. He was determined to sort through everything on his own, especially now that his memory was back.

The shattered memories that once cluttered his brain came together forming a complete picture of the last two years of his life. He was no longer searching for answers, but rather solutions to all the problems he'd been granted a temporary reprieve from. It wasn't an easy task, especially with the guilt over killing Eddie ever-present.

That morning was the exception. Eddie Ford was the farthest things from Matthew's mind. His thoughts were consumed by the conversation Destiny had with him while he was in the ICU weeks back.

_"I'm pregnant."_

Destiny's words reverberated in Matthew's mind. Was he really going to be a father? If so, why hadn't Destiny brought it up again? She had to know he was well enough to receive the news again. Matthew's stomach sank as he thought of the one reason why she hadn't brought it up again: She had an abortion.

The idea that Destiny would even consider getting rid of their child left Matthew feeling dejected, but more than that it made him angry—with himself. He led Destiny to his bedroom that night knowing full well what he intended to do with her, but he didn't once stop to look for the condoms David left him. He got her pregnant then left her alone to deal with the consequences.

He realized he needed to calm down after a faint throb started in the back of his head. He was jumping to conclusions and the last time he did that someone ended up dead. He needed to go to the source and find out the truth. He grabbed his jacket and his keys then drove to Destiny's job.

* * *

He found her folding towels near the club pool.

"What are you doing here?" She asked when Matthew walked over to her. She was clearly annoyed by his presence given the harsh undertone in her voice.

"Looking for you," he smiled wistfully. "You busy?"

"I can spare a few minutes."

Matthew scanned the crowded pool area then suggested they go somewhere a little more private.

Destiny led him to the supply room clearing a space for them to sit, and then she let him have it. "You've got a lot of nerve Matthew," she hissed, wagging her finger at him.

"I, uh, what?" Matthew said putting his hands up in confusion. He tried to speak, but couldn't get another word in edgewise over Destiny's ranting.

"I've been worried sick about you! You haven't been returning my calls and you've been totally MIA. That, that's not okay."

"I've just had a lot on my mind is all," Matthew insisted. He had to admit that anger was cute, but it couldn't be good for the baby. '_We don't even know if there is a baby jackass, that's why we're here, remember?' _he had to remind himself.

"You might not remember this," Destiny continued, dismissing his last comment, "But I told you before the accident that you didn't have to carry what you did alone. I'm here for you if you need me."

"Des…" he said softly

"But you ignore me and you push me away when you need me the most. I can't even—"

"Destiny will you please be quite and listen!" He blurted out in exasperation.

Rolling her neck she snapped, "Excused me, did you just tell me to be quite? I cannot believe—"

"I remember Des," He exclaimed just loud enough to drown her out.

What?"

"I remember everything," he confessed.

"You got memory back?" He voice softened as his words sunk in.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," he said.

Destiny threw her arms around Matthew and hugged him. She pulled away only after he warned her that he'd burst if she squeezed any tighter. "I'm sorry, I just can't believe it."

Matthew shrugged indifferently.

"Matthew …"

"I keep dreaming about everything Des: killing Eddie Ford, confessing to my parents, confessing to you. I'm almost afraid to go to sleep."

Destiny's expression was crestfallen. He was right back in the position he'd been the night he confessed to her: hating himself. "I'm so sorry you have to deal with this."

"Don't be, I did this to myself," Matthew insisted. "anyway that's not even what I wanted to talk to you about—"

"Yes you killed Eddie, but not on purpose and you definitely didn't ask to be put in the hospital." Destiny's eyes lit up when she realized Matthew had to remember what happened to him that night. "Do you remember what happened the night you collapsed?"

"Destiny, I need to ask you something first. It's important."

"Nothing is more important than finding the person who hurt you Matthew! So spill."

Not wanting to argue he just spit it out." It was Nate," he said calmly.

"Nate did this to you? Dani's Nate?"Destiny shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah, right before you came over to tell me that my Uncle Clint confessed to killing Eddie Ford."

"That's what you were trying to tell me that night?"

"Yeah."

"Why did Nate hit you?" Destiny drew her hands to her mouth as she put everything together. "He found out what you did to his father?" She gasped. "

Matthew nodded."

"Oh my god, how?"

Matthew hesitated, knowing that Destiny would likely blame herself once she knew the truth. He knew he couldn't lie to her though. "He overheard you and Dani talking about me killing Eddie Ford, so he confronted me about it. Well actually he greeted with a mouthful of fist first"

A pained expression came across her face and she was silently for a while.

"Destiny," he called to her gently.

"I did this to you," she muttered .It was her fault; everything that happened was on her.

"No!" He said firmly.

"If I hadn't of been arguing with Dani out in the open, Nate wouldn't have overheard us."

"Des, this isn't your fault."

"Then you tried to tell me what Nate did to you, but I couldn't shut up for more than two seconds!" She grew more excitable as she continued, "If I had just listened you wouldn't have almost died; I could have gotten you to the hospital." She was nearly hysterical by that point."What can't I just kept my mouth shut!"

Matthew had to grab her by her shoulders to calm down. "Look at me Des. This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. And anyway, it doesn't change the fact that _I_ killed Nate's dad and let him and his mom get arrested for it."

"I can't believe this!" Destiny's jaw clenched as she redirected her anger toward Nate. She felt sick thinking about how Nate was all up in her face the night Matthew was taken to the hospital. "Nate was at the hospital that night pretending to be all concerned when he was just looking out for himself."

"When he left me, I was fine. Then all of a sudden I'm in the hospital? Maybe he really was worried."

"Yeah, worried about his own behind. He needs to pay for this! Have you told your parents yet? I can't believe that he would just—"

"Destiny...Destiny… Des!" He raised his voice just enough to snap her out of her tirade.

"What?" She asked in a startled tone.

He let go of her once she finally calmed down. "I'll deal with Nate later. Right now I'm more concerned about you."

Destiny looked at him in confusion. "For what? I'm fine."

He took hold of one of her hands, massaging it gently as his concerned eyes met her confused ones. "You weren't fine the day you told me you were pregnant."

Destiny's eyes widened in surprise. '_Oh my god he did hear_ _me!_' Was it too much to ask for that whole incident to just away? She wanted to forget it ever happened.

"I remember you telling me that you were pregnant. I could see that you were so scared. I wanted to comfort you, but I couldn't. I've never felt so useless in my life."

Destiny's shut her eyes as all the emotions she'd been dealing with over the past few months came rushing back.

Matthew placed his index finger under her chin and lifted it until her somber brown eyes met his. "I heard you right, didn't I? You're pregnant?"

"No I'm not," she admitted.

Matthew swallowed hard before asking his next question. He didn't want to come across as accusatory, but he needed to know. "Did you get an abortion?" The heartbreak in Matthew's voice was tangible even though he tried to hide it. It's not that he even wanted to be a father, he just would have liked a say in the matter. He was sure they could work past it.

She jerked her head away from him hurt by his accusation, "I would never get rid of your child Matthew! Especially if thought you were never coming back! It would have been the only thing I had left of you."

"Then what happened?"

"I was never pregnant."

"But I remember you telling me you were. I didn't dream that Des."

"It did happen; I did think I was pregnant."

"But you're not?"

"No. The first test I took was positive and I told you about that, but I took a second one and it was negative. The doctor said it was just stress getting to me."

The relief Matthew expected to feel was noticeably absent; in its place was guilt. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For being irresponsible and for instigating something we weren't ready for."

"_ We _were irresponsible and _you _didn't force me to do anything. We almost made the biggest mistake of our lives, but we dodged a bullet. We won't make the same mistake next time."

"Yeah," he sighed as his head fell back against the wall. He didn't know how many _next_ _times_ he had left; tomorrow wasn't guaranteed anymore.

"What's wrong?" She asked, grateful to change the subject.

"Nothing."

"You're lying. Tell me what's wrong. Is it Nate? Eddie Ford?"

Matthew ran his fingers across his chin as he mulled over everything that occurred up to the night he ended up in the hospital. "I don't want to think about any of that right now."

"I won't push you, but I'm scared Matthew."

"I'm scared too Des, but whatever is going to happen will and we have no control over that." Matthew rested his head on Destiny's shoulder and sighed, while she gently stroked his head.

"I'll never leave you," Destiny promised him.

"I know," he replied blissfully relishing the closeness between them. _'God I've missed her.' _He felt safe in that storage room with Destiny. He'd stay there with her forever if he could, but he knew he had to go back outside into the mess that he'd created. He forced himself to his feet and Destiny followed suit. "Des I need you to promise me something okay?"

"Alright...what is it?"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone, not even Dani, about what Nate did." He knew he was asking a lot of her, but he needed her to keep her word about this. When she didn't respond he appealed to her again, "Des promise me."

"Wait—you haven't told your parents yet?"

"No."

"Why not? Don't tell me you aren't going to turn him in?"

"I just need time to think first."

"But Matthew—"

"Nate acted in the heat of the moment, just like I did. The only difference is he didn't kill someone Des."

Destiny knew she was being selfish and pushy so she apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset, just frustrated. Nate's not the only one with something to lose."

"Are you thinking about turning yourself in?" Destiny's voice trembled with fear. She knew Matthew well enough to know he couldn't live with what he'd done, but she still wasn't ready to imagine her life without him.

"I haven't had time to think about much of anything," Matthew confessed. "But I can't run away from things forever. Just promise me okay?"

"I promise."

"Thank you." He planted a parting kiss on Destiny's cheek and then went home to think.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note: **This chapter is a bit long. The others will be shorter. A head's up the next chapter is Mestiny heavy, and by heavy I mean all Matt and Des =)**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Matthew spent the weekend after his conversation with Destiny fighting with himself. If his uncle wasn't about to be charged for Eddie Ford's murder he knew a part of him would have considered, if only for a moment, letting the whole thing be swept under the rug. But the other part of him, the part that had been absent for a better part of the year, could never skirt responsibility for something so serious, no matter the consequences. The latter won out easily. Now he just had to convince his loved ones to let him take responsibility.

Matthew lay in bed for an hour trying to prepare to tell his parents he was ready to confess to Eddie Ford's murder. While he hadn't admitted it to the Destiny the day they talked, he was already prepared to turn himself in, but he had to know if she was pregnant first. Now that he knew the truth, he could confess without a heavy heart and vindicate his uncle Clint before he was arraigned for Eddie's murder.

The sound of his parents moving around the living room served as his cue. Emerging from his bedroom he startled his parents. "Mom, dad, we need to talk." His voice was resolute and his parents immediately took notice.

Nora stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't need to ask what Matthew wanted to discuss, because she knew, she just wasn't sure she was ready to hear it. She glanced at Bo, her eyes pleading for him to take the lead on the conversation.

"What is it son?" Bo asked as the three of them sat on the couch.

"I remember," Matthew said cryptically.

"Remember what honey?" Nora asked. "What happened with Eddie Ford?"

"That and mostly everything else," Matthew continued.

"Mostly? Do you remember who hurt you Matthew?" Bo asked, preparing to drag the punk who attacked his son down to the LPD.

Matthew lied, claiming his memory of that night was still hazy.

"You don't remember anything? Not a voice or anything?" Nora pressed.

"Sorry," Matthew frowned.

"It's okay, it'll just take more time," Bo reassured him.

Matthew shoulders slumped downward at his father's mention of time, because it had run out. He knew it and he was sure they did to, even if they hadn't accepted it yet. Rubbing the back of his neck anxiously he said, "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you guys about."

Nora tried to mentally prepare herself for the next words out Matthew's mouth.

"I'm ready to turn myself," Matthew declared. "I know we've been over this before and I know you guys said you'd figure it out, but I can't live like this anymore."

"You sure son? You know what this means? "Bo asked.

"I know and I'm sure." Matthew said resigned to his fate. "The guilt is eating me alive. I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can't get that night out of my mind. I can't do this anymore, especially while Uncle Clint is rotting in jail waiting to be tried for something I did."

"This is all Clint's fault!" Nora interjected angrily, springing from the couch as she ranted. Bo tried to comfort her, but she rejected his embrace, pushing him away instead. "No, no!"

"Red," Bo said still trying to calm his wife. "This is what Matthew wants."

"Clint tried to turn Matthew against us!" She bellowed as tears welled in her eyes. "He brought that monster into our lives. He had him to kidnap me, for crying out loud! That pig would have raped me if he gotten the chance. Clint did all that, not Matthew. Why does he have to suffer?" She huffed jabbing her finger into Bo's chest as she reached her breaking point "Why! We just got him back!"

Bo pulled his wife into his arms as she broke down.

Matthew wiped his tear-stained cheeks, hating himself more than ever as he watched his mother break down. He couldn't believe he'd failed them so badly. He wished he could take it all back.

After 10 minutes, Bo finally got Nora to calm down and take seat.

"I'm so sorry mom," Matthew uttered for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I'm sorry, "Nora replied, her voice still shaky. "We should have acted the minute you confessed to us. We only made things worse."

"You can tell them I just confessed to you today," Matthew suggested. "I don't want you guys to get in trouble for protecting me."

"Matthew we can't do that," Bo objected.

Concerned Matthew asked, "What's going to happen to you guys? Are you going to lose your jobs?"

Bo insisted Matthew let them worry about the fallout. "I'm going down to the station to see if there's something, anything I can do about this—Red you coming?"

Nora mumbled something inaudibly before Bo took her hand. "It's going to be okay,"

The three shared a long embrace before Bo and Nora left.

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur for Matthew. He wasn't sure if he was awake or even alive; he was completely numb. He vaguely remembered eating and having a phone conversation with someone, possibly David. He'd gotten a few calls from Destiny, but his finger pressed the ignore button each time. He wasn't ready to face her, to break heart, again.

By the time Matthew emerged from his daze, the incandescence of the afternoon sun had given way to the soft radiance of the moon. He glanced at his watch and saw that is was nearly 7pm. In 12-hours he'd be turning himself in at the LPD.

He'd resigned himself to his fate, but he wasn't the only one who'd be doing the right thing in the morning. He was going to make sure of that. He rose from the couch and disappeared into his room, emerging minutes later with his cell phone. "We need to talk. I'll explain everything when you get here."

Nate had been sweating bricks ever since his encounter with Matthew at the Buenos Dias, but he flew into a full-blown panic after Matthew called and said he wanted to talk. Nate knew by the serious tone of Matthew's voice that the conversation wasn't going to end well. Despite his reservations, he agreed to meet him after his shift ended.

He stood outside the Buchanan apartment for nearly 20-minutes, unable to find the courage to knock on the door. He considered leaving, but forced himself to knock on the door. He was immediate greeted by a sullen Matthew. Nate followed Matthew inside and was offered a seat. He declined, lingering instead next to an end table. "How are you doing?"

"Okay," Matthew shrugged indifferently before adding, "I got my memory back."

"Oh," Nate swallowed hard not sure what to say next. "So you —"

"Remember what I did to your father…and what you did to me? Yeah I do."

Nate's stomach twisted into a million knots as Matthew revealed that he knew he was the one who hurt him. "What are you going to do?"

Pointing at himself Matthew replied, "_Me_? I'm not going to do anything—_you_ are. _You're _going to tell the authorities what you did to me, tomorrow morning."

Nate couldn't breathe; it felt like the walls were closing in on him, but he couldn't go down without a fight. "I was pissed off, that's why I hit you Matthew. I never meant to hurt you."

"Maybe, but that doesn't change what you did," Matthew replied. "Just like nothing changes what I did."

"You can't compare the situations, they're not the same," Nate sneered. "You killed someone and were willing to let me and my mom go down for it!"

"You're right, I did and I'm not proud of that," Matthew said taking full responsibility for his actions. "I'm disgusted with the guy I was back then. You know what though, I got it back in the end; karma hit me, literally."

"You deserved that punch," Nate said unapologetically.

"I did," Matthew conceded, "And you were right about me being a coward for running to my uncle after I killed your father. The thing is, you're a coward too Nate. You stood by silently, for weeks, while my loved ones grieved. You're no killer, but you're really no better than me."

"I was scared," Nate said, trying to make Matthew understand his point of view.

"I was too, but we can't run from the things we've done anymore." Matthew shot back.

"We?"

"I killed someone Nate!" Matthew said, repulsed with the fact. "I can't just get away with that— I need to pay."

Nate sank into the chair across from Matthew. _'Oh my god!' _His mind raced as the gravity of the situation soaked in. "So this is really happening? We're going to jail? All because of a man that everyone hated? A son of a bitch that used my family as his personal punching bag? He ruined our lives!"

"We made the choices that led us here!" Matthew exclaimed, his voice rising in anger. "We did this to ourselves!"

"Maybe not. Maybe we can, I don't know, work something out? Nate knew he sounded desperate, but he was. He had so much to lose. His family, Dani, his scholarship to LU— his freedom. He couldn't give it all up and he hoped Matthew felt the same way. "No one has to know what either of us did."

Matthew scoffed inwardly. He and Nate really weren't all that different from each other. The thought had crossed his mind a thousand times over the past few days. "I already considered that, but I can't live with what I did and I would hope that you can't either. Besides my uncle is going on trial for something that he didn't do. I can't let that happen— I won't."

"So we're just supposed to give everything up, and what, go to jail?"

"We don't know what the police are going to do," Matthew reminded him. "My parents think I can get a lesser charge and reduced sentence because of mitigating circumstances and I'm sure my mom will help you too. My dad's not a vengeful man. You probably won't even do any time."

A sarcastic chuckle escaped Nate's lips. "There's no way in hell your parents are going to go easy on me after they find out what I did."

I'll vouch for you."

Nate couldn't believe his ears. "_You're_ gonna vouch for _me_? Why?"

"Because it was an accident." Matthew said. "Not the punch obviously, but you didn't intend on putting me in the hospital. After you explain everything I'm sure my mom be willing to work out something with Tea."

"Tea's not going to represent me, not after what I did…" Nate's words trailed off, unable to form the words to explain the lengths he went to, to keep the truth hidden.

Matthew noted Nate's uneasiness, but didn't care enough about what he was hiding to push any further. "For what it's worth, I understand why you hit me and I don't blame you."

Nate responded with a shrug. Not like that helped matters at all, but he guessed it counted for something. "So tomorrow?"

"I'll be there…I hope you are too." Matthew said solemnly.

Nate rose from his seat and slipped on his black leather jacket. "If we're done I need to go see Dani."

"Nate…" Matthew called out as his former foe walked away, "I'm sorry."

"So am I," Nate turned around long enough to reply then shut the door behind him."

* * *

Matthew thought he'd find some comfort in knowing that his parents would a get a little justice for what was done to him, but he actually felt worse. He was potentially ruining someone's life and for what? Something they did in the heat of the moment? Nate wouldn't have even hit him that night if he hadn't been so willing to let him take the fall for something he did.

Matthew convinced himself that the time for regrets were over. Nate made a choice, just like he did and every choice has consequences. Besides that, his parents wouldn't rest until they found out who hurt him. _'Nate would have eventually been found out anyway,' _he reasoned.

Matthew's parents returned home before his thoughts drove him crazy.

Everything was set. Thanks to Senator Dorian Lord, Nora was able to postpone Clint's arraignment, due to a _new_ development in the case. She, Matthew and Bo would meet with the assistant district attorney and the LPD's lead detective John McBain, in the morning. She knew they would be subjected to a litany of question, some they was prepared for and other's she wasn't, but Nora knew they get through it the best way they knew how—together.

After discussing the game plan for the morning, Bo did his best to make the night seem like any other night, catching the end of the Phillies game and eating cold pizza.

Despite her best efforts, Nora wasn't able to put up false pretenses as well as her husband. "Are you sure you're ready to do this?" She asked Matthew after Bo went to bed.

"No, but I have to," Matthew admitted before changing the subject to Nate. "I have to tell you something. It's about what happened to me."

Nora listened intently.

"It was Nate who hit me that night." Matthew studied his mother's face after his admission; she was shocked, but there was also something else there that he couldn't name.

"Nate Salinger?" She asked. After Matthew nodded yes she continued, "Why did he do it?"

"He was angry that I was willing to let him take the fall for killing his father."

"How did he find out?" She questioned further.

"He overheard." Matthew was intentionally vague in his response; he didn't want his mother to know Nate overheard Destiny's conversation with Dani. He knew things were fine between the pair, but he didn't want to risk it. "It was an accident though mom. He was pissed off and I don't blame him. I would have done the same thing."

"But he could have said something. If we had known—"

Seeing the anger rising in his mother, Matthew cut her off at the pass. "Yeah he should have told you, but he was scared—just like I was." His last comment effectively neutralized her. "Eddie may have been a terrible person, but he was still Nate's father, and I killed him. If that wasn't enough, I let his mother get arrested for it. So yeah, he was pissed off. I would have been too."

"But he could have told us. We would have understood."

Matthew furrowed his brow at his mother, pursing his lips into a disapproving scowl. "Really mom?"

"Really Matthew." Her expression was soft and her tone sincere.

'_She was telling the truth.'_

"I know your history with Nate is not a good one," Nora began. "I can only imagine how much worse finding out what you did made things. So yeah I would have been pissed off. I might have wanted to throw him under the jail, but he's still a kid Matthew. One that made a terrible mistake. Anybody should understand that."

He knew her last statement was as much about him as it was Nate. "I talked to him tonight," Matthew said. "I told him that I was going to confess tomorrow and I told him to come with me, to talk to you and dad."

"What did he say?"

"He didn't want to at first but, he finally agreed—what's going to happen to him?"

"I don't know honey," Nora answered honestly, "But I'm sure we'll work out something. I don't want to see another kid's life ruined."

"Like mine," Matthew said remorsefully. "Mom I'm so sorry for disappointing you."

"You could never disappointment me Matthew," she cried. "You're my son and I will always love you. Don't you forget that."

"I won't."

Nora pulled Matthew into her arms and he stayed with her until she fell asleep on the couch. He grabbed a blanket out of the linen closet and covered her, then slipped off to his room to grab his jacket; there was another person he needed to see that night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: **One to two more chapters left. As promised this one is all Matt & Des**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The blinking of Destiny's cell phone woke her from her light slumber. Grumbling, she took her phone off its charger to see who dared disturb her sleep: It was a text from Matthew.

_Matt: R u home?  
Des:Yeah, y?  
Matt: Is Shaun there?  
Des:He's out wit Vivian…y?  
Matt: Open ur window._

Destiny peered out of her 2nd story window and spotted Matthew staring up at her from the sidewalk. He had a look on his face that she could only describe a resolute. She glanced at her clock and it read a quarter 'til midnight. "What are you doing out this late?"

"I wanted to see you. Can I come up?"

Despite her misgivings she agreed to let him inside. She hurriedly skipped downstairs and unlatched the deadbolt on the front door.

"Hey—whoa!" Matthew squawked when Destiny grabbed his arm and yanked him inside her brother's townhouse.

"Shhh…the last thing I need is for Shaun to come home and find you here at this time of night." She loosened her grip on Matthew's bicep, slipping her hand into his, and then led him up to her bedroom.

* * *

"Well what do we have here?" Matthew teased picking up a multicolored bra off her night stand. "Sexy."

"Matthew!" she squealed, snatching the bra from his hands and quickly stuffing it her night stand. She did a quick sweep of her room, making sure no other _unmentionables _were in sight.

"You're cute when you're flustered you know that?" Matthew said as he watched her grab a pair of lavender underwear and toss them into her drawer.

She rolled her eyes at him as she closed her drawer.

'_She's cute when she's mad too' _Matthew said to himself with a smile. Even though she'd been sleeping when he text her, she was still a sight for sore eyes; a messy bun set atop her head and she was beautifully fresh-faced. She wore a dark purple tank top that was tantalizing snug across her chest and a pair of heather gray shorts that barely grazed her thighs. '_That's not what we're here for, remember?'_ He reminded himself and the impure thought that was just beginning to form vanished. He took his place on the edge of her bed and patted the empty space next to him, welcoming her to join him. His gesture was met with stubborn resistance as Destiny's feet remained firmly planted where she stood.

Matthew sighed inwardly, wishing the mood had stayed upbeat a little while longer. He knew they were going to have to have it out, but he had hoped for a little cuddle time first. Silently, he walked over to Destiny and pulled her into his arms before she could protest.

Her anger slowly subsided and she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

Matthew reveled in the sensation of her warm body pressed against his. It was a bittersweet moment that he clung to desperately, knowing it was likely the last time they'd ever be that close again. "I'm so sorry I haven't called baby, I just needed time to think."

As much as his term of endearment made her swoon, Destiny was troubled by his tone. "What's the matter?" She asked gazing up at him.

His expressive eyes were at work again, betraying the internal angst he was wrestling with. "Nothing, I just needed to see you one more time."

Destiny broke their embrace as a baseball-sized lump formed in her throat. She knew Matthew would do the right thing when it came to Eddie Ford, but she hoped that they'd get a little more time. "What do you mean one more time?"

Matthew tried to avert his gaze from hers. The fear in her eyes ran so deep he was almost certain he could swim in it.

"Matthew, what's going on?" She asked when he didn't respond.

"I—I'm going to turn myself in tomorrow morning."

"When did you decide this?" Destiny asked. Matthew replied but she couldn't hear over the sound of her heart breaking. She turned away from him as a volatile mixture of anger and despair began bubbling to the surface. "So that's the real reason you've been avoiding me since we last talked?"

"I wasn't sure I could make the right decision with you around. "Matthew caught Destiny roll her eyes in her dresser mirror. This wasn't the way he wanted to start their last night together. He walked up behind her, but she moved away from him when he tried to touch her shoulder. "Destiny, please look at me."

She obliged grudgingly, greeting his eyes with an icy stare. "So you took what little time we had left away from me? What did you think I'd do, try to change your mind?"

"No!" Matthew said exasperatedly as he began pacing Destiny's room. "I thought I might change my mind."

Destiny rolled her eyes at him once more. "Well you saw me, now you can go," she said coldly, waving a dismissive hand at him.

Matthew grabbed her arm preventing her from walking away. "Destiny wait, I have something to say."

"Goodbye!" She shrieked in anger, tears starting to trickle down her full cheeks.

"Thank you."

Wiping her eyes she asked, "Thank you? For what?"

"For everything." By that time the tears in Matthew's eyes rivaled Destiny's. He grabbed her hand and they sat on her bed. "Thank you talking to me in gym class. Thank you for encouraging me to sue my parents. Thank you traveling half-way across the world to rescue me and thank you for loving me."

"You don't have to thank me for any of that."

"Yeah I do. You stuck by me even after I hurt you. I don't even know why you gave me a second chance. I don't even know why you were my friend."

Destiny struggled to formulate a response. He was right; he hadn't always been the best friend and her grandmother always thought she could do better than Matthew. She constantly lamented his _"questionable values"_, but Destiny never agreed because her grandmother didn't know Matthew like she did. "I know you Matthew. I know your heart and I know you're a genuinely good person…most of the time."

_'Why did I have to wait so long?'_Matthew squeezed his eyes shut as waves of regret threatened to take him under. This girl was perfect for him and she always had been. With Destiny in his life, held had everything that he ever needed: two loving supportive parents, a super cool big brother, an amazing girl and a bright future. Why didn't he see it back then? Why couldn't he have just been grateful for what he had?

"Are you okay?"

Clearing his throat he said, "Yeah, I was just thinking." He struggled to force his regrets to the far corners of his subconscious. Tonight wasn't about _what ifs_, it's was about enjoying the moment, the last one they might have together. "You know, I knew I had feelings for you at your birthday party, but I just tried to ignore it," he said changing the subject.

Curious, Destiny asked "Why?"

"I figured you'd never give me a chance, not after what happened between us the year before. Plus you had a boyfriend."

"So why didn't you say something after Darren and I broke up?"

"Everything with Eddie Ford happened and I was completely messed up," Matthew explained. "After we kissed I downplayed it, because I didn't want to drag you into more of my mess."

"I understand, especially seeing the trouble I got you into after you confessed."

"Tonight isn't about that—it's about us." Matthew took a moment to get his thoughts back on track then continued. "I tried to avoid you, but the bleaker things looked the more I needed you. Then that night when I confessed to you and you didn't run away, I knew that I couldn't run from my feelings anymore."

"You never had to run from them Matthew. You had me and you always have."

Matthew stroked Destiny's cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I took me a long time to see what was right in front of me and I'm sorry for that. I tried to show you how much you meant to me that night, but I went about it the wrong way. If I could do it over again I'd do it right if I even did it; I'd use protection and I'd take it slow.

."Slow is good," she said demurely.

"I'd make you feel special, because you are," Matthew said. "You're like one of the most important people in my life Destiny. I just—"

Destiny smiled wide, barely containing her emotions. She believed it , every single word. It wasn't the first time he said any of that to her, but it was the first time no lingered behind.

Her smiled stirred a mixture of emotions in Matthew, some of which weren't appropriate for that moment, but he thought _'to hell with it'._ He cupped her round face in the palm of his hands and pressed his mouth against her tear-stained lips. It was pure bliss. Her lips, so full and soft, were a sweet temptation to his tongue, one he couldn't resist. He slipped his tongue out to taste her peach glossed lips.

Destiny parted her lips ever so slightly in response, granting Matthew full access to her mouth.

He eagerly accepted the invitation slipping his tongue into the moist recess and gliding it against hers.

Destiny slipped her arms around his neck and he pulled her onto his lap, deepening their kiss at the same time. Hands began to roam excitedly, Destiny's to the skin at the nape of his neck and Matthews's to the soft flesh of her waist. Her hands traveled up into his frizzy curls and his traveled the length of her hips. They'd been here before, that dangerous place where one touch, in the right spot, at the right time, could lead them into reckless abandon.

A moan escaped the back of Destiny's throat as his hands found their way to the hem of her tank top. Matthew's eyes shot open at the sound, a clear signal that they situation was getting critical. With a groan he pulled away from her hungry lips, leaving her mewing in disappointment. He rested his hand on the pulse of her neck and grazed her cheek with his swollen lips as he tried to cool down. "You have no idea how much I want you right now Des," Matthew growled in her ear, his voice raspy with desire.

"Almost as much as I want you," she cooed, "But we can't."

Matthew agreed with her despite himself. He glanced over at the digital clock on Destiny's night stand and sighed. It was nearly 2am. "I need to go," he said more as a question than a statement. He stood and slipped his jacket back on, then leaned down and planted a kiss on Destiny's cheek. "I guess I'll see you?"

"Yeah," she nodded refusing to say goodbye. She watched for what seemed like an eternity, as Matthew walked to the door. Before he could turn the doorknob she stopped him. "Matthew…wait."

He turned around slowly, hoping against hope that she would say what he'd wanted her to since he slipped his coat on.

"Stay," she said sweetly before offering him a warm smile.

Matthew exhaled the breath he'd been holding since she called his name. "What about Shaun?"

"He's with Vivian, so he'll probably sneak in at sunrise, like I'm none the wiser," she laughed.

Matthew took off his jacket setting it on Destiny's dresser then kicked off his shoes. "I guess I'll just sleep right here," he said pointing to a spot on the floor close to Destiny's bed.

"You'll do no such thing," Destiny huffed in feigned insult. "You'll sleep with me."

Before Destiny had the chance to correct herself, Matthew wriggled a seductive eyebrow at her. "Don't tempt me."

"You know what I meant."

"I know, but a guy can dream can't he?" He shrugged then climbed into bed snuggling next to Destiny. He purred in delight as she laid her head on his chest.

They lay in silence for a while with Matthew stroking Destiny's hair as her tears soaked through his T-shirt. "I love you Destiny," Matthew confessed before sleep could silence him.

"I love you too Matthew." Destiny closed eyes as the slow, steady beat of Matthew's heart lulled her to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note:** I apologize for taking so long to publish this chapter. Life beckoned. Any way, since I'd previously posted this story on another forum (I edited and modified it for ff) I had to decide whether I wanted to keep the story as it was (opened-ended for a potential sequel) or add a few chapters to leave no lose ends. I decided to keep it as is, partly because of my laziness and partly because I have some great things in mind for a sequel. as always, comments are love and thanks to all you amazing Mestiny fans for enjoying my work.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The sensation of Matthew's lips pressed against hers stirred Destiny out of her slumber.

Matthew snuck in one last peck before smiling. "Good morning beautiful."

Destiny rubbed the last remnants of sleep from her eyes and sat up slowly. "What time is it?"

"A little after 7am."

"I thought I made last night up," she smiled sleepily.

"It was real," Matthew said ambivalently as he started to climb out of bed.

"Are you leaving already?" Destiny asked.

"I have to. I'm sure my parents noticed that I'm not home."

"Well I'll walk with you." Her seemingly altruistic gesture was really just a selfish attempt to spend a little more time with him. Not that Matthew minded; he found it rather adorable.

The walk to the Buchanan residence was riddled with silence that alternated between uneasy and comforting. It was bittersweet walking hand in hand down the street. Aside from their spontaneous kiss in Angel Square, that was the first time they'd been openly affectionate in public. It would also be their last. By the time they reached Wakashin Street, tears hung from Destiny's eyelashes.

"I hate seeing you cry," Matthew said, brushing tears from the corners of her eyes with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it."

"I know, but you've gotta be strong for me okay. I need someone other than my dad to keep it together."

"Mrs. B has to be taking this really hard."

"She's not handling it at all honestly." Matthew admitted. "What hurts the most is that I put her in this position."

Not knowing what to say to comfort him, Destiny simply pulled him into an embrace. Their sweet embrace grew into a kiss so passionate that it left her off balance once Matthew pulled away. _"Wow," _she mumbled underneath her breath.

Matthew cupped her face and stroked her cherub-like cheeks with his thumbs. "I love you Destiny Loretta Evans."

"I love you too Matthew Buchanan."

"I'll see you," Matthew said, unable to accept the finality of goodbye.

"You too."

Matthew let himself into his apartment and was immediately greeted by his parent's concerned stares. "I didn't think you guys would be up yet."

"You actually thought we were able to sleep?" Nora snorted sarcastically. "Especially with you not home?"

Matthew rubbed the nape of his neck nervously. "Oh, I was uh—"

Nora cut him off, letting him know that she'd talked to Destiny earlier that morning. "She called me at some ungodly hour to tell me that you'd stop by to see her and fallen asleep." Nora's reaction was surprisingly subdued giving the fact that her son had spent the night with his girlfriend, but she couldn't be angry with him. Not when she had to give him up today.

"Oh," was all Matthew said before excusing himself, anxious to get away from Nora before she changed her mind and gave him the third degree. After getting dressed he and his father agreed to meet Nora down at the police station after she stopped by her office.

* * *

Nora was surprised to see Nate waiting outside her office.

"What are you doing here?" She asked even though she already knew the answer.

"I need to talk to you," was all he said.

Nora let Nate into her office and rested against her desk while he took a seat in front of her. She watched as he nervously picked at invisible pieces of lint on his jeans. Even though he'd put her son in the hospital, she couldn't help but feel bad for kid, and he was just a kid, even if he had turned 18. He was scared witless and it stirred something in her as a mother. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

Nate hesitated for several moments before finally speaking. "I'm actually on my way to the LPD, but I needed to talk to you first. I owe it to you."

"Owe me, for what?"

"I was the one who hit Matthew," he confessed repentantly. "I'm so sorry."

Nora's demeanor was stoic as she responded. "I know."

"Matthew told you?" Nate swallowed hard as her nervously ran his hands down his thighs. Why wasn't she screaming at him and threatening to throw him under the jail? He'd put Matthew in a coma and looked her and Bo in the eyes and expressed his condolences for something he'd caused.

"Yeah, that's why you suddenly feel compelled to admit this now right? Because he forced you too?"

'_Okay here we go,'_Nate said preparing himself for the verbal smack down he was sure was about to ensue. "I've wanted to turn myself in for months."

"But you didn't and you probably wouldn't have if Matthew hadn't gotten his memory back."

"You have no idea how this has been tearing me up," Nate explained. "You have no idea the things I've done to keep this quiet. How I've compromised myself. I'm going to have to live with that…just like Matthew's going to have to live with killing my father. Just like you and commissioner Buchanan are going to have to live with covering it up."

Nora nodded her agreement. "There was a whole lot of wrong going on, especially on my part, but it's time to make it right."

'_Yeah including me going to prison.'_ What was his mother going to think? What about Dani? He had planned tot ell them everything after he left Matthew's place, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't bear seeing the disappointment and disgust in their eyes. And how could they not be disgusted? Hell he was disgusted with himself. He had sex with his brother's ex to keep the truth from coming out. That's as bad, if not worse than what he did to video was likely going to follow him for the rest of his life.

Nate was snapped out of his pity party when he heard Nora apologized.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I've been saying that a lot lately. The minute I found out what Matthew did I should have taken him to the LPD. but I'm a mother and sometimes that's a curse."

Nate felt bad for Nora. He could tell this was eating her up inside. Even so, he needed to know what was going to happen to him. "So what happens now?"

Nora looked at the young man staring at her with fear in his eyes and all she felt was empathy. He wasn't guilt-free, but as was the case with Matthew, things just got out of hand. "Nothing. I'll decide whether the state will be filling charges…eventually. Right now I need to focus on Matthew."

"So…"

"You can go," she said plainly before adding, "But we'll be in touch."

Nate had to beat back the sigh of relief threatening to passing his lips. He managed to utter "Thank you" instead.

"Oh don't do that just yet," Nora cautioned. "You still nearly killed my son. I won't forget that."

Nate nodded understandingly and exited Nora's office quietly.

* * *

Nora arrived at the LPD 15-minutes later than planned. She found Bo pacing the hallway and Matthew with his head hanging down.

"Where have you been red?" Bo questioned his wife after spotting her.

"Things at work took longer than expected."

Concerned Bo asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just had a talk with Nate Salinger."

Matthew's head shot up at the mention of Salinger . He had started to worry that he wouldn't show. His eyes instantly connected with his mother and he immediately knew that Nate had confessed to her.

"What did he want?" Bo asked, cutting Nora and Matthew's moment short.

"We'll talk about that later." Turning to Matthew Nora asked, "Are you ready?"

He didn't speak, giving her a slight nod before rising from his seat instead.

Matthew and his parents began the painful march to John McBain's office. In a few short minutes their lives would be changed forever. Matthew stopped steps away from McBain's office and squeezed his mother's arm. "Mom I'm scared," he voice barely above a whisper.

Kissing Matthew's hand she replied, "So am I."

Bo wrapped his arms around his family, holding on to them tightly. "We're fighters. We'll come out of this all right," he assured them even though he didn't quite believe that himself. Bo let them go and Matthew released Nora's arm and the three of them entered John's office.

John greeted Bo, Nora and Matthew and they took a seat. "I didn't hear the entire message you left me Nora, but I know you have some information on Eddie Ford's murder?"

"Yes," Nora said lifelessly. "Umm—"

Matthew stopped his mom. "I need to do this okay."

She nodded understandingly.

"It was me—I killed Eddie Ford," Matthew declared getting straight to the point.

John looked at Matthew with his typical stony-face. "You killed Eddie Ford?"

"Yes." Matthew couldn't read John's reaction, but he wasn't known to be emotionally expressive as it was.

"Why are you just admitting this now?" John asked.

Matthew looked at his parents, who encouraged him to tell John everything. John listened intently as Matthew recounted what happened the night of Eddie's murder: finding his father with Inez Salinger, running his mom and Rex off the road,confronting Eddie Ford at the Minute Man Motel, and calling his uncle after he shot Eddie.

"So after you shot Eddie Ford you called Clint Buchanan?"

Matthew nodded yes.

"Then what happened?"

"He came to the motel and told me to go home. He said he'd take care of everything."

"How was Clint going to do that?" John prodded further.

"I don't know."

"Hmm," John mumbled gruffly.

Matthew and his parents were on pins and needles as John took his sweet time to respond.

When he finally did, he announced that the LPD would likely charge Matthew with fleeing the scene of an accident. Nora squeezed Matthew's hand as they prepared to hear the next charge.

"Obviously the ADA will have to handle this case because of your conflict of interest," John added, looking at Nora.

"What about the charges for killing Eddie Ford?" Matthew asked nervously.

John grabbed the report on Eddie Ford's murder off his desk and flipped through several pages, and started reading. "You say you shot Eddie Ford once?"

Matthew nodded yes. "With his gun."

"A Smith&Wesson 9mm you said, right?"

"Yes."

John arched a suspicious eyebrow at the scared teen. "You sure?"

"One-hundred percent sure. My grandpa Asa had a collection of guns. It was definitely a 9mm"

"And you're sure Eddie Ford was dead?"

"Yes," Mathew said with a hint of uncertainty that John quickly picked up on.

"Did you check for a pulse?"

"No," Matthew admitted. "But he was dead. He wasn't moving and he was bleeding."

"Well we have a problem then," John said as he sat down Eddie Ford's file. "Eddie wasn't killed with a 9mm."

"What?" Bo and Nora simultaneously looked at their son. Had he been mistaken?

"If what Matthew says is true, then he there's no way he could have killed Eddie Ford."

"I'm not crazy. I shot him. I killed him!" Matthew insisted.

"There were reports that Eddie was carrying the exact gun you mentioned, but it was never recovered—and Eddie wasn't killed with a semi-automatic."

"What about the bullet?" Matthew continued. "There has to be one."

"We retrieved a bullet, but it wasn't from a 9mm," John said.

Matthew was in a state of disbelief. None of this was making sense. He wasn't crazy. He shot Eddie. He was lying lifeless, when Clint found them. _'I mean I think he was…right?'_

"If it wasn't Matthew, then who killed him?"

"That's a question for Clint Buchanan—once we find him."

Bo and Nora's eyes were flummoxed. "What do you mean once you find him?" Nora asked.

"His arraignment was scheduled for this afternoon, but he's nowhere to be found." John said. "We have several units out looking for him. He's not at the Buchanan residence, Llanfair, or the hospital."

"How does a suspect just disappear and from the hospital at that?" Bo questioned. "This isn't right."

"Who you telling," John said in agreement. "That's why the sooner we find him, the better. And just to be clear, Clint is still our prime suspect in Eddie Ford's murder."

"What about Matthew?" Bo asked bringing them back to the issue at hand.

"We have no evidence placing Matthew in Eddie Ford's room the night of the murder and his confession is useless—unless he's trying to protect his uncle."

"What? No!" Matthew responded in exasperation.

"Did you tell us everything?"Nora demanded of her son.

"I told you guys the truth as I know it," Matthew assured them. "I don't know what's going on mom, I promise. I wouldn't protect Uncle Clint, not after what he did to you and dad."

"I know, I'm sorry sweetheart," Nora said, cradling Matthew to her and kissing his forehead.

"If that's true, then we're done here," John interrupted before. "But Matthew still has to deal with fleeing the scene of an accident."

"We can deal with that," Nora exclaimed through joyful tears. She'd take a misdemeanor over a murder charge any day.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Nora and Bo discussed the shocking turn of events while Matthew was being processed.

"I can't believe any of this," Bo admitted, still reeling from the revelations of that morning. "Our boy's going to be okay."

"No thanks to Clint," Nora scoffed. She frowned, seeing the expression on Bo's face. She knew that look all too well and she absolutely hated it. "Don't tell me you still think Clint is innocent?"

"I don't know Nora. My brother's many things, but a killer? I'm not so sure."

"Did you think he was capable of half the things he's done Bo?" Nora contended. "He kidnapped your son and threw him in a rundown prison in Morocco! He had me kidnapped by a sadistic psycho, who had every intention of raping me! He had his own daughter's paternity test switched! On top of all of that, he manipulated our son for months and tried to turn him against up. Then he tried to cover up a _"crime"_Matthew committed. What more proof do you need Bo!"

"What are you getting at Red?"

By that time Nora was in full-blown hysterics. "Who's to say that Clint and Eddie didn't plan this all along? Maybe they set Matthew up, hoping that one of us would take the fall for him. It would be Clint's ultimate revenge."

"That doesn't explain Eddie's death."

"There would be no need to keep Eddie around once he served his purpose. Even if Clint didn't shoot him himself, he could have easily hired someone else to do it for him. Think about it Bo, why would he record Matthew's confession? Especially if he loves Matthew like he claims?"

"He was willing to take the fall for Matthew when he thought he was dying," Bo said, not wanting to believe his brother had gone so far over the edge. "Why would he do that?"

"A guilty conscience…"

"No, I know my brother. He didn't kill Eddie Ford...but I'm sure he knows who did."

"We'll I'm not let this go Bo. I just can't. Not after everything Clint put us through—put Matthew through."

"We're gonna get to the bottom of this Red, don't you worry."

After being processed Matthew was released into his parents' custody. The ride home was blissfully silent, even as Matthew struggled to accept that he hadn't actually kill Eddie Ford and that his uncle Clint very well may have. Matthew also grappled with the fairly serious charges that still awaited him; jail time was still a very real possibility. But he didn't lose sight of the fact that he'd received a gift that morning; he finally had his life back and could breathe again for the first time in months.

When they returned home Nora filled Bo and Matthew in or her conversation with Nate. Bo was surprisingly calm during the whole thing. Matt, having long since gotten over his hatred of Nate, didn't fault his mother for not pressing charges. He wanted to leave the nightmare of the past 6-months behind him, including his beef with Nate.

Nora explained the gravity of the charges he still faced. "Well you'll have to pay a $2,000 fine and there's usually a minimum 90-day jail sentence," Nora explained.

The thought of having to spend three-months in jail terrified Matthew only slightly less than life in prison, but his mother's following comment made him a little more hopeful.

"I'm hopeful that we can get you community service instead though. Neither Rex nor I were seriously injured as a result."

Matthew couldn't even begin to explain how grateful he was for his parents. They moved heaven and earth for him and even after he embraced the dark path his uncle had set him on, they still loved him all the same. "I love you guys so much," Matthew choked up while expressing his gratitude to them.

"And we love you too son, never forget that." Bo said, before being overcome with emotion as well.

After spending the rest of the morning day with his parents reveling in his freedom, he decided it was time to go see Destiny.

* * *

_'Ugh go the hell away!'_ The ringing of her doorbell annoyed Destiny to no end. She didn't have the strength or energy to deal with people today, but she managed to propel herself off her bed and down the stairs. Her mouth fell open when she opened the door and saw Matthew standing there staring at her. "Muh—Muh—Matthew, what are you doing here?" A small part of her feared that he changed his mind about confessing. She loved Matthew but she wasn't a_ "living on the lam" _kind of gal.

Before she knew it, her feet were dangling off the ground and Matthew was squeezing her so tightly she could hardly breathe.

"It's over, babe!" Matthew said still gripping her body tightly against his.

It took her a second to recognize the emotion in his voice; it had been so long since she heard it. _'He was happy?' _She didn't know what to think and she was afraid to hope, until she saw the smile on his face once he let her go. She quickly pulled him inside Shaun's apartment so they could finish their conversation. "It's over?"

"It's over!" He repeated, that glorious smile still plastered on his face. "They aren't charging me with Eddie Ford's murder."

"Why not?" Not that she wasn't happy about the surprising turn of events, she was just profoundly shocked and confused."You shot him?"

She was right and that was something he was still had to live with and eventually deal with, once the cops found his uncle and sorted things out. "You're right, I did shoot him, but I didn't kill him."

Matthew wasn't making an ounce of sense to her. "I don't understand."

"You were right Destiny."

Still confused, she pointed at herself she asked, "Me?"

"You said that maybe I only thought I killed Eddie, but my uncle Clint actually did."

"Clint killed Eddie Ford?"

Matthew shrugged. "They don't know. My uncle's missing."

"What! How?"

"No one knows."

"Do you think he actually did it?"

"I don't know anything anymore Des," Matthew sighed. "I didn't think my uncle would ever lie to me or manipulate me either, but boy was I wrong. All I know is that even if my uncle didn't do it, he probably knows who did."

Destiny rested her head on Matthew shoulder and stroked his arm. "I'm sorry. I know how much you looked up to your uncle Clint."

"So am I. I know this will probably sound crazy, but even after everything, I'm worried about him."

"It's not crazy to worry about the people you love Matthew."

"I know. I just wish I knew how things went so wrong with my uncle," Matthew lamented.

"He was humiliated when your mom got back with you dad. Then Kim skipped town. He must have felt he had nothing left to lose. You should know better than anyone that jealousy is a beast. It makes people do unthinkable things."

"Yeah I guess."

"On the bright side you're a free man," Destiny smiled.

"About that," Matthew said hesitantly before continuing, "That's not exactly true."

_'Of course it isn't.'_She knew there had to be a catch; there always is. "What do you mean?"

"You know the accident I caused with my mom and Rex? I'm still being charged for leaving the scene of an accident. I'm gonna have to pay a hefty fine, but my mom thinks that she can get me out of any jail time."

"Jail time?"

"Yeah, but It's better than the reality I thought I was facing this morning. At the end of the day whatever is going to happen will and we have no control over that." Matthew rested his head on Destiny's and sighed. "As long as I've got you, none of that matters though."

"You always will. I'll never leave you," she replied. She tapped Matthew's shoulder and her sat up. She repositioned herself so that she was facing him, then continued. "Don't laugh okay, but for a while I thought we were star-crossed lovers."

Matthew chuckled. "Like Starr and Cole?"

Destiny jabbed Matthew in the arm playfully. "No, I mean like two people who are doomed to never be together."

"I don't think so."

"Look at everything that's come between us: kidnappings, other people—"

"Comas, murder charges, possible prison sentences," Matthew finished. The situation really did seem , If he hadn't lived it he wouldn't believe someone so young could even go through a tenth of what they had.

"That sounds like doom to me," Destiny reiterated.

"Yeah it sounds bad, but we always find our way back to each other. I don't call that being star-crossed, I call that being soul mates."

"Soul mates?" Destiny stared straight into Matthews dark eyes looking for any trace of pretense and found none.

"Yeah," Matthew said shyly. "Danni called it years ago."

"Danni?"

"Yeah. On the flight to Seattle for my surgery, she said she thought you and I were soul mates."

"Do you believe that?" Destiny asked. She believed that years ago and even told David as much. Maybe she'd been right. After everything they'd been through, he was right there with her.

"I think you're my Destiny, "Matthew smiled.

Destiny chuckled loudly.

"That was incredibly cheesy wasn't it?" Matthew cringed in embarrassment. " I shouldn't have said that."

"It was but it was also the sweetest thing I've ever heard in my life," Destiny gushed.

"You have no idea how good it feels to hear that," Matthew smiled brightly, relieved that he hadn't turned her off with his mushy declarations.

Taking a page out of Matthew's book, Destiny wriggled her eyebrow at him suggestively. "You can give me hint."

Matthew chuckled more genuinely than he had in months. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Matthew, just shut up and kiss me already please."

Matthew obliged, snaking his arms around Destiny's waist and pulling her into his lap then kissing her.

Destiny was sure Shaun would be home any minute and he'd probably kill Matthew where he sat, but she didn't care. She and Matthew were in love and they had overcome everything that had been thrown their way so far. She was sure they could handle whatever lied ahead...including a gigantic overbearing older brother.

* * *

**Author's note: ** I hope you all enjoyed the story. As I said in the previous chapter, there may be a sequel. After all we need to know what happened to Clint and what actually happened at the Minute Man. Plus Mestiny could use a little adventure, don't ya think?**  
**


End file.
